


Reciprocal

by cielmelodies



Series: ABO!Verse [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Dynamics, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/pseuds/cielmelodies
Summary: In which Sho is unintentionally-yet-intentionally courting Jun and naturally, Jun doesn’t know. OR how Sakumoto got together.(Chapter 5 and the epilogue is smut heavy, just a warning. /Sorry not sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my DW.

Aiba notices.  
  
He notices a lot of things – he noticed when he first met Jun, how the boy would skitter away from physical contact… after leaning into it and then jerking as though realizing something.  
  
He noticed how smitten Ohno was towards Nino long before the stubborn omega realized it.  
  
He noticed how Nino had given into the alpha’s advances long before he would admit it to himself and to Ohno.  
  
And he noticed when Sho started doing *things* for Jun.  
  
Like feeding Jun. And making sure the omega wasn’t overworking – which was funny, coming from Sho, actually. And giving him gifts. Aiba wasn’t certain if Nino was aware of how much attention Sho was paying Jun, for he suspected that if the overprotective omega knew, he’d probably lock up Jun in his/Ohno’s apartment and never let Jun out.  
  
As a beta, Aiba never needed to be ‘educated’ on proper alpha-omega courting rituals; nor was there really a need to for anyone to know it, given that it was the 21st century – modern dynamics and all, but that didn’t mean that they disappeared. Some ‘traditional’ families still educated their alpha children on the ways to court their future bond-mate, but it was a vanishing occurrence.  
  
In his case, Aiba had been curious about them when he was young, especially after hearing his parents’ stories on how his mother was swept off her feet by his ‘dashing’ alpha father. He read up on his own, deciding that it wasn’t too far off from modern dating habits – there was the typical giving of presents, albeit more traditional ones – jewelry, flower bouquets with specific numbers and type of flower stalks and color schemes to represent different meanings, tokens or favors. There was also protective behavior – the projecting of dominance and overprotectiveness for their intended mate – especially in ensuring that their intended’s bonding and scenting gland (i.e. their neck) was covered in the presence of competitors, posturing, etc.  
  
It was so fairy tale like, Aiba felt only slightly jealous that he could never experience such possessive attention from an alpha like that – he could possibly find and bond with anyone, regardless of the second gender, but the thing between alphas and omegas were biology – the affection, possession, and love went deeper than just feelings. It was biologically bound to them. Primitive.  
  
But he had his pack, so Aiba didn’t really mind, especially now that he knows he has four other pack members that would probably maim anyone who would dare hurt him; and that he’d return the favor as well.  
  
Nonetheless, back to the topic of Sho and Jun.  
  
The beta wouldn’t be too surprised if Sho was taught the proper courting rites, given his family background. What he was surprised about was that the alpha was using it on Jun, probably the most oblivious and unaware omega in existence.  
  
It started out with the little things.  
  
Sho traveled the most compared with everyone else in the band – for Zero, as well as his traveling segments for Shiyagare; as a result, it was almost tradition that he would bring back some souvenir for everyone (to be fair, everyone would do the same if they’d were the one traveling). As a rule, most gifts were similar – he was anything but unfair, naturally, but right after the big ordeal that was the discovery of Jun’s true second gender, Aiba started realizing that Jun was receiving a bit more… *special* gifts from the alpha.  
  
It was nothing the rest would be interested in which was why the beta shrugged it off the first occasion when he overhead Sho giving Jun a bracelet in their dressing room (Ohmiya weren’t there yet, and Aiba was standing outside the door). And then the next trip three weeks later, a necklace. And the following trip, another necklace.  
  
All of them, given in secrecy. (Aiba knew because he somehow had a penchant to overhear them from outside the door. He had excellent timing, the beta supposed.)  
  
Aiba chose to neglect to mention it for he knew a) Nino would probably get suspicious and b) it could have just been Sho being nice. It was obvious how stricken the man was when Jun was hospitalized, and by the time Jun was discharged, the two had formed an insurmountable bond that neither Ohno, Nino nor Aiba could understand.  
  
Long story short, it could have been something important to notice, but Aiba didn’t really care much. Until Jun had dinner with him one day and the beta noticed him wearing a very new and unusual ring on his right middle finger. It was made of oxidized silver, he assumed, and was far more delicate than Jun’s usually bulky rings that would a lot if he hit anyone with it, but not delicate enough to be meant for a woman to wear, and what was particularly striking about the ring was perhaps the fact that it had cherry blossoms carved into the ring face.  
  
“That’s new, Matsujun. Went shopping recently?” Aiba asked between his inhalations of ramen. Jun was eating his own curry soba at a far more leisurely pace.  
  
Jun put his chopsticks down to raise his hand nearer to his face, expression slightly poignant. “Sho gave it to me, actually.”  
  
“EH?” Aiba nearly choked on his ramen. “When?”  
  
“A few days ago. I haven’t had the chance to wear it, but it’s so pretty, don’t you think?” Jun’s eyes were bright with fascination as the omega ran a finger across the ring, a soft smile on his face. When it caught the light, Aiba noticed how the center of each flower had a red? Purple? Gemstone embedded in it, casting a soft magenta sparkle.  
  
 _‘Sakurai-san. Very sneaky of you.’_ Aiba thought as he agreed with Jun, taking the offered hand to observe the ring more closely.  
  
“It matches with the pendant he got me last month too,” Jun adds afterward, earning a wide-eyed look from the beta (which Jun, of course, didn’t notice).  
  
“Was it cherry-blossom-themed as well?” Aiba’s voice came out in a half squeak. Jun looked at him in concern, nodding slowly.  
  
“Yes. With the same gemstones, too. Are you alright? You sound a bit strange.” He extended a hand to feel the beta’s forehead, “You’re looking flushed, Aibachan. Are you falling sick?”  
  
Aiba cleared his throat and swiftly evaded Jun’s hand. “Nonono, totally fine.”  
  
 _‘Very well played,_ _Shochan_ _. Very well played.’_  
  
“Hey, uh, I think, you might want to avoid mentioning that Sho gave you that to Nino, Matsujun.”  
  
The omega shot him a confused look. “I wasn’t planning on doing so… but why?”  
  
Aiba wanted to slap his own forehead at the sheer obliviousness. He could list out so many reasons, and he wasn’t the one in full blown overprotective mothering hen mode like Nino. _‘For one, Sho’s low-key marking you as his?’_ was what Aiba really wanted to say, but he just laughed, slinging an arm around Jun’s shoulders. “You know Ninochan. He’ll just jump to conclusions.”  
  
The omega sighed in agreement before launching into a tirade of how overprotective Nino had been recently, especially when it comes to Jun and alphas. “Honestly, I think I’d know when an alpha is proposing to me,” Jun whined at the end.  
  
 _‘Definitely not.’_  
  
\--  
Besides the (totally low-key aggressive marking) gift-giving, there were other small things Sho did that Aiba noticed.  
  
For example, lately, there had been a change in dining habits whenever the entire band has their biweekly pack dinners. Ohno was instinctually served and expected to eat first, although he would patiently wait for Nino to start eating before he’d even touch his utensils. It was typical of bonded alpha instincts, having to ensure that their omega had eaten, or was starting to eat before partaking their own dinner.  
  
Nonetheless, despite Sho unbonded status, Aiba had recently noticed how he wouldn’t touch his plate at all, eyes shifting to watch Jun shuffle in and out of the kitchen (Jun was usually the one to cook their pack dinners if he wasn’t tired). Sho had once offered to help in the kitchen, even if it was to shuttle the food out onto the table, but the look he got from Jun and the rest assured him that he was NEVER allowed to even be involved with any food preparation.  
  
It was unusual of the alpha, known for loving his food, to wait for more than one second after his plate was in front of him before he ate.  
  
When Jun finally took a seat and took a bite of his own pasta, Sho finally picked up his fork.  
  
Aiba decided to continue to watch the two (well, watch Sho, namely).  
  
Other strange things Sho did for Jun that Aiba noticed: waiting for Jun to finish his concert organizing meetings, despite knowing that there is never a set time when it ends. Aiba only knows this because Jun tells him about his day whenever Aiba asks.  
  
 _(“How did the organizing meeting go last night?” The beta asked, noting the dark circles around Jun’s eyes, yet to be hidden by make-up before their filming.  
  
“Went fine, but it ended really late.” Jun yawned. “It was just a few minutes past 2 when we finally wrapped things up.”  
  
“Did the manager drive you home then?”  
  
Jun shook his head, rubbing his eye before vaguely gesturing to Sho, who also looked vaguely sleepy, but relatively alert – the alpha had far worse sleeping hours than all of them put together sometimes. “Sho drove me home.”  
  
Aiba paused. “At_ _2am_ _? Why was he there?”  
  
Jun shrugged. “He asked if he could watch the meeting. There wasn’t any harm. I warned him that it would likely end late but he insisted.”  
  
“So he drove you home.” Jun nodded.  
  
“And we had dinner together.”  
  
Aiba had to try to hide the disbelief in his voice. “At_ _2am_ _?” How smitten was Sho?)_  
  
The above conversation happened many times until Jun got relatively tired of hearing the disbelief in Aiba’s voice. (“Why do you always sound so stunned?” “I-it, I-I’m not!” Aiba would stutter, in response. “That’s just really nice of Sho, that’s all.”)  
  
\--  
  
Aiba gave up just trying to observe after a very interesting Shiyagare filming session. Their guest was a popular, unbonded alpha musician who was very well known on the celebrity gossip mill for enjoying the company of unbonded omegas.  
  
It was by far the most awkward and tension heavy filming sessions they’ve ever had, despite Nino and Aiba’s attempts to break the apparent ice between the guest and the two alphas. It was slightly justified in Ohno’s case, for the guest had started to become slightly handsy towards Nino, being the only publicized omega in the group, and given that it was hard to differentiate between Ohno’s actual scent in the room and the ocean-tinged woody scent that was Nino’s.  
  
Safe to say, even the usually calm grand alpha was resisting the urge to snarl at the handsy man.  
  
What was odder would have been Sho’s twitchiness the entire session, despite the façade of calmness that was typical of the alpha. It was so unusual, even Nino and Ohno had spotted it, shooting him concerned glances.  
  
His stance relaxed when Jun made an offhanded comment on how strangely cold the studio was that day (it was fairly cold – it was winter after all, and the production staff had made him wear a knit sweater that was wide enough to show off his clavicles) and Sho practically rushed to offer him the scarf that was around his neck. He was eager to cover Jun’s neck and bared shoulder areas with his oversized scarf (that smelt strongly of Sho) that Nino just had to comment on Sho’s unusual mother henning.  
  
\--  
  
After the awkward filming ended, Aiba caught Sho in the hallway while the others had already returned to the dressing room to pack up and return home.  
  
“Sho-chan. I wanted to ask you something.” Aiba rambled as he caught onto Sho’s shoulder in front of him. Sho stopped, turning around to give the beta a questioning look. “Umm…” The beta nervously shuffled side to side, unsure of how to proceed.  
  
Sensing the beta’s nervousness, Sho shot him a friendly smile. “What’s going on?”  
  
Aiba pursed his lips and took a deep breath. “What intentions do you have for Matsujun?” the words came out in a huge rush.  
  
Sho looked utterly stunned, the tips of his reddening ears the only giveaway of what the alpha might possibly be thinking. “What are you talking about, Masachan?” He whispered, eyes shifting left and right at the empty hallway. The alpha quickly tugged AIba into the nearest empty room – an empty rehearsal studio – and closed the door, leaning against it as he looked on confusedly at the nervous beta.  
  
“Are you intending to court Matsujun? Because if you are, then we’re obliged to know. As you and Jun’s packmates.” Aiba was aware he was stuttering but this was nerve-wracking.  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“Waiting for him to eat before you do. Driving him home when his work ends late. Covering up neck and shoulders with a scarf that’s more or less drenched in your scent. Jewelry as courting gifts. Marking him.”  
  
This time Sho’s eyes widened. “Wait a moment, how did you hear about the jewelry?”  
  
“He showed them to me when we had dinner.”  
  
“Oh! He was wearing them?” For a moment, the alpha looked extremely pleased, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
“Shochan!” Aiba exclaimed, looking exasperatedly at the alpha. The alpha blushed at his reaction, wincing.  
  
“Sorry, Masachan. They were just gifts. I thought they would look good on him.”  
  
“Courting gifts.” Aiba corrected.  
  
“No, just…gifts?” This time, Sho looked extremely confused at the beta, for he was certain that he had no courting intentions, despite his certain affection for the omega.  
  
The beta raised his eyebrows. “Sho-chan. Cherry blossom themed ring and necklace. Sakurai Sho, are you sure they weren’t courting gifts?”  
  
Sho’s eyes widened at the realization, his old lessons on courting rites kicking in. “Oh shit.” He groaned, slapping his own forehead with his hand and sliding down against the wall to look at Aiba with wide eyes. “Shit. Masachan, I promise you, I didn’t even realize I was doing it.”  
  
“So you have no intentions towards Jun?” Aiba whimpered, heart, falling.  
  
Sho shook his head rapidly. “No, Masachan, I,” he paused, nervously chewing on his lip, “I do have ...intentions.” Aiba felt his heart lift again, hands clasping together. ‘Yessss.’ “I just didn’t realize I was doing all of that.” Sho moaned. “What’s Jun going to think? Oh crap, don’t tell me, does Jun know? Does he hate for me it?”  
  
Aiba dropped to his knees to hug the panicking alpha. “I’m so happy, Shochan! I thought you would never do anything.”  
  
Sho hesitantly returned the hug but pushed the beta to look at him urgently. “Masaki, you have to tell me, does Jun know? He’s going to hate me if he knows.”  
  
“Why would he hate you?” The beta cocked his head in confusion.  
  
Sho moaned again. “This is Jun we’re talking about. I basically went and marked him as mine, “ a little part of Sho felt thrilled at the realization, “and treated him like my future bond-mate without even asking him for permission. Courting requires consent, Aibachan. There must be acknowledgment. It’s extremely offensive for me to do all of that without telling him. Or Nino. Nino’s going to kill me.” His face settled on a look of pale horror.  
  
Aiba grinned at the man’s panic, reaching over to pat his shoulder in consolation. “Don’t worry about it, Shochan. I think it’s safe to say that Matsujun has no idea what you’ve been doing.”  
  
Sho wasn’t sure if he should be happy or upset at the prospect, and his expression must have shown it. Aiba hurried to continue, “He has very little knowledge of such things, you know this – but he likes what you’ve been doing, I’m sure.”  
  
“Really?” The alpha couldn’t help the excitement in his voice.  
  
The beta nodded cheerfully. “Which means that... now you have to tell Leader and Nino and confess your feelings to Jun and make sure he likes you back, which I’m certain is true.” He said while slowly ticking off the fore-mentioned tasks with his fingers.  
  
Sho’s face couldn’t lose its color any faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently, ‘Operation: Woo Jun’ was on. According to Aiba, that is..., which meant that Sho had no say in it, naturally.  
  
It was certainly nice to have the beta on his side to help him with Jun, for the omega was certainly dense as hell; Sho wasn’t sure if he should be charmed by how innocent and blind Jun was to his advances, or be frustrated, because Jun was more oblivious than him (and that was saying something, really).  
  
Nonetheless, Sho really wanted Aiba to stop being too obvious -the overeager beta had started to ‘try’ to push Sho to Jun or vice versa at every available opportunity (“I think MatsuJun was looking over some of the costume designs, why don’t you help him out, Shochan?” “Ah, Jun, do you need some help with those? Shochan can help you!” “Ah, that sounds really far, do you need a lift? *Insert devious side glances to Sho with waggling eyebrows*)  
  
It was very touching, but honestly, Aiba was only going to get Sho in trouble with Nino, if anything. Sho had been doing okay with the courting practices, but with the beta now actively trying to push the two together, Nino had been casting Sho suspicious glances, muttering under his breath and earning placating pats on the head by Ohno.  
  
Speaking of the two, Sho actually had to talk to them eventually. He was delaying the inevitable, he was aware, but Nino was terrifying. Sho was certain Ohno had no problem whatsoever with his intentions to bond with Jun, especially given their previous conversations (KIV: MishMash Part 2), but Nino... Sho wasn’t sure what he had to do to prove to the overprotective omega that he could take care of Jun. But he was certain he could do it!  
  
“...if you could join me, Sho?” Jun’s voice broke into his thoughts, and Sho jumped in his seat. They were taking a break from their recording session, and were resting in the adjacent room while Nino and Ohno were busy with the piano in the studio room (That was to say, Nino was playing the piano. No funky business allowed during work hours, mind you). Aiba had naturally excused himself to get a drink when he realized it was only the three of them left, wanting to give the two men some alone time.  
  
“Ah, sorry, I was thinking. Could you repeat the question?” Sho apologized, as he felt his ears redden at being caught thinking.  
  
Jun nervously fidgeted from his seat across from Sho.  
  
“I was going to meet Toma and Shun tonight for drinks after this. I was wondering if you could join me.”  
  
Sho cocked his head in confusion. “Sure, of course. You know I wouldn’t say no to you, Jun.” Sho nearly bit his own tongue at his own words. Jun’s eyes brightened at the response, his signature heart-stopping (mainly to Sho’s heart) smile making its appearance.  
  
“Thanks.” Jun slipped into the seat next to Sho to stretch across his lap in a cat-like stretch, his shirt lifting slightly at the motion – the omega had been more open with showing affection with Sho recently, which was pleasant, but also a great test in restraint for the alpha, who had to rein in his desire to mark the alluring, unmarked skin. “I’ve been thinking... ever since you guys found out about me, I thought that maybe,” Jun paused to focus his eyes on the ceiling, “it would be a lot nicer if I didn’t have to keep it a secret from everyone.”  
  
Sho stiffened. “I’m, not quite catching you, Jun.” he said carefully, cautiously reaching forward to weave his fingers into the omega’s carefully styled hair. “You want to reveal it to who?”  
  
Jun hummed. “Well, not everyone. That’ll be reckless, don’t you think so?” Sho relaxed incrementally. “I was thinking of Toma and Shun, because they’re my closest friends. It’ll feel so much better if I didn’t have to hide that part of me around them, don’t you think?”  
  
“I guess so.” Sho mentally went through his knowledge of the two men. Oguri Shun. Bonded. Not a problem. Ikuta Toma. Alpha. Unbonde— Sho’s brain froze to a halt. “Telling them tonight?” he managed to choke out.  
  
_Toma. Puppy Toma Toma. Single unbonded Alpha Toma who’s close to Jun._  
  
“Nah.” Jun reached up to play with Sho’s fingers in his hair. “You’re going to mess up my hair.” He whined in disgruntlement. “I don’t know. I was hoping to ease them into the topic. I don’t want to surprise them. We’ve been friends for a really long time, and I’ve kept such a secret from them.” Jun’s voice took on a sad tone, which Sho caught.  
  
“Is that why you want me to be there?” He prompted gently. “Moral support?”  
  
Jun’s gaze shifted to look at Sho. “Just in case it doesn’t go well?” Jun replied unsurely. “I don’t even know if I’m going to tell them today or how I’m going to do it so it might just be—“  
  
“It’s alright, Jun. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable about it, I don’t mind at all.” Sho neglected to mention that it would make him feel a lot more comfortable knowing that Jun won’t be with another unbonded alpha without him. The very idea made Sho’s skin prickle uncomfortably, but he mentally assured himself that nothing could go too wrong if he’s there to watch the situation.  
  
\--  
He was wrong, of course. Sho probably jinxed himself the minute he thought nothing could go wrong, starting from the rain they were caught in when they were walking from the train station to the Izakaya bar. Fortunately, they arrive only mildly wet, their coats taking protecting them from most of the rain. Once settled into their booth, Sho insisted in Jun drying his hair with the small towel he had brought (because this was Sho, and he is always prepared for anything), not wanting Jun to catch a cold.  
  
Jun had protested at the order, claiming that that would mean Sho might catch a cold instead; however, the alpha just proceeded to start drying his hair for me, intentionally messing the omega’s hair in response.  
  
That was, however, the scene Toma and Shun walked into – Jun deliberately trying to evade Sho’s insistent attempts to dry his hair, whining at how messy it was becoming.  
  
“Are we... interrupting?” Toma asked cheerfully as he slid into the booth, followed by Shun.  
  
The tips of Sho’s ears reddened just slightly at being caught, but Jun grinned at the two alphas, greeting them familiarly. “Sho-san, it’s been a while.” Shun greeted politely, completely unsurprised to see the alpha there. “Jun’s been talking about you recently.”  
  
Next to him, Jun rolled his eyes, but did not deny the statement. Sho felt something warm in his chest. “Has he?” He teased, but decided to spare Jun, tilting his head at the two men sitting across from him. “What have you two been doing recently?’  
  
The four descended into light conversation, Sho settling into the close dynamics between the three easily, having had enough practice from his newscasting and show-hosting. The night was going alright, with Sho choosing to not drink much as he wasn’t confident with what he’d do to Jun if he were completely drunk; instead, he settled for watching Toma slowly drinking himself to only mild redness. Shun had adopted Sho’s stance on not drinking too much.  
  
Jun hadn’t drunk much either, instead being the one to encourage Toma to drink more, much to Sho’s amusement.  
  
All in all, it was going fairly alright, until Jun leaned forward to pour a glass of water for himself and both of the alphas stilled.  
  
“Hey, Jun.” Shun raised his eyebrows. “You smell different.”  
  
Sho froze. Next to him, Jun stilled too, putting his own glass down. “Do I?’ Jun’s tone was light, although a hand of his reached for Sho’s under the table, grabbing it and squeezing. Sho squeezed back.  
  
“Mmmm.” Toma leaned forward slightly, sniffing lightly. “Much different. It’s pretty light, but it’s there. Did you meet someone new?” He teased, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
Inwardly, Sho groaned at the circumstances that landed them in this situation. It was likely that the rain had washed away some of Jun’s scent-masking soap and synthetic alpha pheromones. A quick sniff informed him that Jun’s scent was more apparent; he had been so accustomed to the scent – being able to identify it even when it was heavily masked – he didn’t notice the significant increase in strength.  
  
Jun glanced over to Sho nervously, but forced himself to relax as he glanced at his two closest non-pack friends. “I have something to tell you both...”  
  
Toma and Shun remained quiet, respectfully not interrupting Jun as he relayed his situation to them. At the end, the two alphas looked at Jun almost pensively, then Shun shrugged.  
  
“That’s hardly surprising, really.”  
  
“Eh?” Jun couldn’t help the sound of surprise. The calm alpha took a sip of his beer, peering at the omega with thoughtful eyes.  
  
“You mother-hen. I’m bonded to an omega. It’s almost obvious.” He commented amusedly.  
  
Toma let out a laugh. “Ah, and you managed to keep it from us for so long.” He waved off Jun’s guilty look, “It’s understandable. I’m glad you decided to tell us.” He shot Jun a crooked smile.  
  
Sho couldn’t help but twitch.  
  
“Hey, can I smell you then? There’s a particular scent I can’t quite identify.” Toma asked curiously, eyes bright with eagerness. Jun cocked his head and agreed easily, seeing no harm in doing so. Leaning forward, the young alpha brought his nose close to Jun’s neck, inhaling deeply.  
  
Sho saw red immediately, nostrils flaring at the sight of another unbonded alpha so close to his omega. Unconsciously, his hands clenched tightly around the glass of beer in his hand. His gaze focused on Jun’s neck and Toma close to it, and jaw muscles twitching in his restraint to not snarl at Toma and pull Jun away from him. _He will not kill Toma; he will not kill Toma._  
  
When Toma’s nose nearly pressed against Jun’s skin, Sho slammed his glass on the table slightly forcefully, aware that he was likely to be emitting alpha pheromones and he should get out of there now or soon before he did anything stupid.  
  
Everyone on the table froze, but Shun caught the murderous look in Sho’s eyes, pupils fully dilated in territorial state – and roughly tugged Toma back down to his seat. Toma would have protested, until he noticed that Sho’s glare was directed at him. A look of understanding entered Toma’s eyes, and he quickly shifted his eyes away from the glare, tilting his head slightly to bare his throat in submission at the clearly possessive alpha.  
  
A growl escaped Sho anyway – despite the rational side of him telling him that Toma clearly have no more intentions into stealing _his_ mate, the alpha couldn’t help but want to cut off his nose for coming so close to Jun’s neck and smelling _his_ mate because Jun was _his and no one else’s_. He was so close to just claiming Jun right now if he could.  
  
“Sho? Are you alright?” Jun asked, concerned voice cutting into the pheromone-fuelled haze. In the corner of his eye, Sho realized that his hand was trembling from the restraint he was exerting.  
  
He had to leave.  
  
He stood up quickly. “I think I need to go.”  
  
Jun looked alarmed. “Sho?”  
  
Sho softened his gaze and force a tight smile to reassure Jun that it wasn’t something the omega did. “I’m sorry, Jun, I’m not feeling very well right now. My apologies, Shun-san, Toma-kun. I’ll take my leave first.” He couldn’t help but stiffen at the near murderous thoughts when Toma’s name left his lips. He inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm himself – it failed – and then softly told Jun, “Message me when you arrive home safely, alright?” He shot the two a cold look.  
  
Jun gave him a wide-eyed nod, with Shun and Toma nodding in acknowledgement.  
  
Sho didn’t wait for a goodbye when he turned around and nearly ran out of the bar.  
  
\--  
Somehow, in the haze of pheromones, Sho ended up outside Ohno’s and Nino’s apartment. He wasn’t sure why he did so, but whatever rational side of him decided to bring him there before he did something stupid.  
  
“Sho? What are you doing he—“ the grand alpha froze when he noticed Sho’s stiff posture – his fists were tightly clenched at his sides, and pupils very clearly dilated, blown wide to the point where it was nearly impossible to distinguish Sho’s brown irises. Ohno’s nostrils flared at the overpowering scent of alpha pheromones being emitted by Sho, and had to withhold his own growl.  
  
“I need help.” Sho bit out tensely.  
  
Ohno quickly pulled him into the apartment. “Kazu, go into the bedroom.” He called out over his shoulder into the living room.  
  
“Who is it?”  
  
“It’s Sho-kun. Go into the bedroom now, Kazu.” His voice assumed a harsher, authorial tone, not desiring his omega bond-mate to be in the same room as a territorial alpha, packmate or not. There was a small shuffle in the living room, Nino likely hearing the inflection in Ohno’s voice and likely being able to smell Sho’s pheromones by now.  
  
When they finally heard the bedroom door close, Ohno finally relaxed his stance minutely, still warily watching Sho as he gestured for the tense alpha to follow him. “What happened?” Ohno queried, tone calm as he pulled Sho to sit next to him on the couch. Despite his calm exterior, Sho could see the warning look the grand alpha was giving him, prompting him to inhale deeply to control himself.  
  
His exhale came out shakily. “Jun asked me if I could accompany him for drinks tonight.”  
  
Ohno nodded slowly. “He informed me a few days ago that he may want to tell Shun and Toma that he was an omega. Did that happen tonight?”  
  
Sho managed a jerky nod, sharp anger cutting his vision at Toma’s name. _Jun was his! And that *pup* was sniffing at his omega_. The only comfort he felt was that the two men had acknowledged his claim on Jun before he left, but the thought of another unbonded alpha smelling his omega... An unintentional snarl escaped his throat, unable to control himself.  
  
In a swift motion, Ohno grabbed Sho’s shoulders and pinned him against the seat of the couch, mouth placed close to his ear as the grand alpha snarled warningly in return, displeased with the show of alpha dominance.  
  
“Watch it, Sho-kun. Don’t make me bite you.” Ohno growled into Sho’s ear, tone low. “Control yourself before I make you.”  
  
Sho hissed in response, thrashing beneath Ohno’s grip. A small part of Sho registered that this was his pack alpha that he was defying, and that he should calm down, but no, this was his future bond-mate he was talking about and he deserved to be angry. _Jun was his and no one else has the right to touch him, much less sniff him, not even –_  
  
A sharp pain on his pack bonding mark jerked him out of his thoughts, a yelp escaping Sho; with the sharpness of the pain, Sho suddenly registered how intense Ohno’s alpha pheromones were around him, his feral thoughts halting. He whined, but stilled immediately in submission at the warning growl. He felt a wash of shame come over him at his obvious loss of control, and apologetically tilted his neck in a show of deference, relaxing his body in a supine position. “Sorry, grand alpha.” He whispered.  
  
Ohno held his warning bite for several additional moments. When the grand alpha finally sat up, his eyes were hard and held a warning glint to them. “Try that again, Sho-kun, and I won’t be so gentle.”  
  
Sho closed his eyes in acknowledgement, unmoving. “Yes, grand alpha.”  
  
“Now tell me what happened that made you nearly feral.”  
  
“He was sniffing Jun.” Sho responded slowly, focusing on Ohno’s calming scent to center himself.  
  
Next to him, he felt Ohno stiffen. “Who was sniffing Jun?”  
  
“Toma.”  
  
“Ah.” The grand alpha relaxed, “so Jun did tell them today then?”  
  
Sho relayed the events from the start – the two of them getting caught in the rain, and how Jun’s scent-cancelling soap clearly wore off or was washed off (one of the two, really), and Toma and Shun managing to catch Jun’s faint scent, followed by Jun finally just informing them about what his second gender. When Sho got to the part of Toma asking if he could smell Jun, the alpha tensed.  
  
“He was scenting Jun.”  
  
“I’m sure he had no other intentions besides curiosity, Sho-kun. This is Toma we are talking about. He’s harmless.” Ohno reminded. “Toma has known Jun since they’ve started in Johnny’s, he’s not going to hurt Jun.”  
  
“Jun’s mine.” Sho’s eyes snapped open in shock at the statement, flickering nervously to the amused grand alpha.  
  
Ohno simply raised his eyebrows, eyes sparkling in... was that glee? Or amusement? Or both. “Oh, is he now?” The grand alpha’s eyes flickered over to the direction of the bedroom, reminding Sho that Nino was likely overhearing the conversation, being the sneaky omega he was. “Started courting him then, Sho-kun?”  
  
(In retrospect, Sho realized that Ohno was intentionally baiting him to confess his attraction towards Jun – successfully baiting him, of course, but baiting nonetheless.)  
  
Sho blushed. It was about time he informed them – he had been delaying the inevitable. “I might have forgotten to mention it to you and Nino.”  
  
“What is this ‘it’ that you’re referring to?” Ohno shot him a wry smile, clearly wanting the man to confess properly. Sho nervously licked his lips, especially when he heard the bedroom door creak open. Nino’s going to kill him. Yes.  
  
Sho sat up and looked at Ohno. “I would like to court Jun and have him as my bond-mate.” Sho confessed in a huge rush. “If you’d let me, grand alpha.” He added quickly.  
  
Ohno broke out in a huge grin, surprising Sho as he reached over to hug him. “Finally! You took your time. I’ve been wondering when you’d confess.” Sho sputtered, returning the hug shyly. A cough interrupted them, and the two froze, head turning to see Nino leaning against the hallway, looking unimpressed.  
  
_Fuck_. Sho thought.  
  
“Ah, Kazu!” Ohno called out to him, sounding faintly surprised, even though the two were aware that he’d likely be listening in to their earlier conversation anyway. “Isn’t it great?”  
  
The omega’s face remained expressionless. Sho couldn’t help but nervously fidget under the flat stare, bravely attempting to look at Nino directly in the eye – he wanted to prove that he was serious about Jun; if that meant having to stare the omega down (if it were even possible), he would do so.  
  
Sho could feel his palms sweating at the tension in the room. Just before he could say something to break the silence, his phone rang, causing him and Ohno to jump at the sudden sound. Nino remained unreactive to the sound.  
  
Carefully removing his phone from his pants pocket, he nervously glanced at Ohno and Nino. “It’s um, Jun.”  
  
Nino stepped forward, hand outstretched in a clear signal to hand his phone over to the omega. Sho did so quickly, holding his breath as Nino picked up the call and switched it to speaker.  
  
“Hello? Sho?”  
  
“Guess again, Junpon.” Nino’s tone was light, despite the thick tension in the room. (Sho admired his acting skills, really.)  
  
“Ehhh Nino? Why are you on his phone? Is he okay? We were going out for drinks with Toma and Shun and he left early saying he wasn’t feeling well. Is he alright?”  
  
Nino gave Sho a side glance at the panicked ramble from Jun. “He dropped by our apartment. He does look a little peaky.” He failed to mention that the man was likely peaky because of how nervous he was, but left it out intentionally.  
  
“Oh. Can I talk to him?”  
  
Nino pursed his lips and handed the phone over to Sho, who cautiously nodded in thanks.  
  
“Jun?”  
  
“Sho!” Jun sounded relieved to hear him. “Are you alright? I was worried when you left so quickly.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Jun. I really wasn’t feeling right. I hope that didn’t bother your evening too much. How were Shun and” Sho coughed to hide a growl “Toma?”  
  
“They were great. They didn’t treat me any differently. But Toma was a bit shifty after you left though.”  
  
Sho’s eyes narrowed. “Shifty how?”  
  
“He kept looking at the door after you left. And he looked...guilty? I don’t know. But it was alright.” Sho relaxed at the words. “But why are you at Leader’s place?”  
  
“Ah... I remember that we had to settle some work things.” Sho fibbed, glancing nervously at Nino. The omega was giving him the flattest look he had ever seen, but was comfortably resting on Ohno’s lap.  
  
Sho could hear Jun tutting from the other side of the phone. “Health before work, Sho! You need to take care of yourself, or do I need to take care of you?”  
  
The words slipped out before Sho could stop himself. “Maybe I’d like it better if you took care of me.”  
  
On the other end, Jun paused. For a moment, Sho was afraid that he might have messed it up with Jun, but then, “maybe I’ll have to.” Jun’s tone was nonchalant.  
  
Sho let out a soft sigh, glancing to the wall clock in front of him. “Are you home already? It’s pretty late.”  
  
“I am. Shun, Toma and I shared a cab.” Sho couldn’t help the sigh of relief at the statement, not liking the idea of Jun being left alone (or left alone with Toma, god forbid). “I need to shower now, but...I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night, Jun. Sleep well.”  
  
“Good night, Sho.”  
  
The call ended; Sho fiddled with his phone nervously, watching as Ohno cheerfully (How could he be so cheerfully when the tension was so thick, Sho didn’t understand) nudged at his bond-mate, whispering into Nino’s ear. He could vaguely hear the words “Toma” and “mate”, and bristled slightly, but tried to maintain eye-contact with Nino.  
  
Whatever Ohno said earned a twitch from Nino, as the omega shot the grand alpha a glare and a light slap at his forehead. “What kind of option is that?” he hissed.  
  
Ohno shrugged. Nino rolled his eyes, then lazily shifted his gaze back to the nervous alpha in front of him.  
  
Nino continued to stare at him, although his expression thankfully showed some annoyance now. “Will you eat coriander yakisoba if I told you that’s the only way I’d agree to this?”  
  
“Yes.” Sho replied without a pause. Nino twitched.  
  
“And ride all the roller coasters in Universal Studios?”  
  
Sho couldn’t help but pale at the words. “Yes.”  
  
Nino raised his eyebrows at the alpha. Behind him, Ohno rolled his eyes and reached over to lightly nip at Nino’s bonding gland in light reprimand. “Stop messing with him, Kazu. He looks like he’s going to pass out from nervousness.”  
  
“If you hurt him, I will break every bone in your body and smother you in your sleep, packmate or not, Sho-chan. Is that clear?”  
  
Sho gulped at the threat, but held back a sigh of relief as he respectfully inclined his head towards Nino. “I’ll never hurt him.” He insisted, hoping his voice was as steady as it sounded. Nino cocked his head at the response, then reached out to brush his wrist against Sho’s face. The alpha exhaled deeply at the response, nearly slumping over in relief, but holding himself steady as Nino broke out in small smile.  
  
“Good. Because I’d hate you kill you, Sho-chan; it would make Jun really upset.”  
  
(Nino didn’t have to kill Sho, for Sho caught a cold the next day from the rain and had to go through Jun’s mothering and chiding at how he utterly incapable of taking care of himself while the omega dug around his bag for his typical stash of meds.)


	3. Chapter 3

Jun hates his life. Just a bit. Well, not really, but when he woke up tired (a deeper tired achiness than then *why am I awake* tired) with the intense desire to bury himself in his nest and not move for a week, for that short moment when he realized why he was feeling that way – he hated his life.  
  
His heat was near.  
  
Jun had been too complacent with the pre-symptoms of heat, especially after his failed heat after a year ago; he should have had his heat at least once by now, but had been warned by the doctor that he shouldn’t expect it reappear for a better half of the year until his body readjusts itself.  
  
To be honest, Jun had been enjoying not having his heat; no conflicting schedules, no suppressants needed (he shuddered at the thought); and best of all, was him evading that fact that he would have to ask someone to help him through his heat. Safe to say, he was not looking forward to it. Period.  
  
If Jun had the option, he wouldn’t ask anyone to spend his heat with him; better yet, he wouldn’t even tell them that his heat was coming. Not because Jun didn’t trust his pack, no – he loved them all, really – but Jun always felt ashamed of the lack of control over his own body during his heat, and he rather nobody saw him in that state, pack member or not. Nevertheless, Jun was fully aware that now that everyone in the pack knew that he was an omega, hiding away for his heats was impossible, if not an invitation to be thoroughly reprimanded by everyone. Once again, he knew all of them would have no qualms in helping through his heat, but...  
  
Alright, if he were being honest, he was just utterly petrified that his heat would end up like last time.  
  
“Matsumoto-san?” An intern – one of the newer ones – shyly knocked on the door. Jun looked up from his concert organizing notes (although his focus was everywhere but on them). From various corners of the room, the other members of the band looked up curiously at the intern, causing her to flush at the sudden looks focusing on her. “Your manager asked me to remind you about an ...appointment tomorrow?” She looked unsure, but Jun waved her off immediately, knowing what it implied.  
  
“Understood, thank you.” He had to go for monthly check-ups since the hospital stint to make sure that there were any residing side effects, and this month’s appointment nearly slipped from his mind.  
  
The intern gave a nervous half bow and scurried off.  
  
“Medical appointment, Matsujun?” Aiba asked from his position next to the gaming Nino. Jun nodded absently, try to focus onto the concert plans again. He didn’t want to think about his heat, again.  
  
“Do you want one of us to accompany you?” Ohno asked kindly, sensing Jun’s nervousness. Across the room, Sho twitched. (The other three had to restrain their own smiles at the alpha’s eagerness; then again, Sho hadn’t spoken to Jun yet about the whole courting thing, which was... a very Sho thing to do, actually.)  
  
Jun nearly dropped his pen at the offer. The last thing he wanted was for anyone of them to be there and find out that he was near his heat. In a corner of his mind, a tiny voice reminded him he would probably appreciate having Sho to be there (and the alpha would be so eager and willing to help) – Jun pressed the thought away. He wasn’t going to think about that yet.  
  
“No, it’s fine.” The words came out like a sigh.  
  
Sho visibly wilted.  
  
\--  
“So, Matsumoto-san... I have to warn you that given how your last heat went, the next one you’ll experience will be a bit different from usual.” His doctor informed him. Jun nodded, willing his knee to not shake despite his nervousness.  
  
Oh, how he hates hospitals. And doctors, in general.  
  
“Given how your last heat failed and it’s been more than half a year since your previous one, you should expect the coming heat to be hit you a bit more slowly this time.” She peered at him coolly, seeking his acknowledgement. Jun jerked his head in a nod. “In addition, I have to warn you that this heat will be more... intense, so I have to ask, do you have anyone you can spend your heat with this time? A pack-member? Bond-mate?”  
  
Jun’s brain shut down at ‘ _Intense_ ’. As though his previous heats weren’t already that intense; the lack of control, the building heat that refused to be sated and then the burning and pain and loneliness and, and—  
  
“Matsumoto-san?”  
  
He cleared his throat. “I do.”  
  
“Good.” She levelled him a steely look. “Because it will be very unsafe for you to deal with this one alone, Matsumoto-san.”  
Jun tried very hard to swallow around the sudden ball stuck in his throat.  
\--  
Jun tried to consider his options – he really did.  
  
But, the point was that he would refuse to ask Nino or Ohno for help, because they were bonded and even if they insisted it was okay, Jun was too terrified that he would ruin it for then.  
  
Similarly, for Aiba, Jun knew how eager and kind the beta was... which was why he’d never ask him to share his heat with him, because he knew how deeply the beta could love, and Jun knew he couldn’t reciprocate the same depth of feelings for the beta no matter how hard he tried; deep inside, Jun knew his heart had already been taken by a certain alpha.  
  
Unfortunately, Jun didn’t know what to do with those feelings; Sho had been so kind to him. Kind and understanding and protective and... so perfect. (Even with his obsessive love of clams and cheesecake, and hatred of coriander and heights – it only made the alpha more adorable, in Jun’s opinion.) But simultaneously, it made Jun hesitant to ask the alpha to spend his heat with him, because he knew Sho would accept in a heartbeat, but...  
  
Sho and everyone else would likely scold him for saying this, but it was a persistent thought in his head: who on earth would want an omega who pretends to be an alpha 90% of the time? No sane alpha, that’s who. The last thing Jun wanted was for Sho to make a mistake by choosing him.  
  
But then that left him with no one else, and Jun couldn’t help but pale at the thought of having to spend his heat alone.  
  
 _Alone._  
  
Jun forced the thought and the accompanying nausea away, spinning in a circle in the empty dance studio. Practice first, worry (by worry, he means panic) later.  
  
“Jun? You’re here early.”  
  
The omega turned around in surprise at Ohno’s voice, the alpha surprisingly alone.  
  
“Appointment ended early.” Jun hoped his voice didn’t betray his nervousness. He’ll have to tell one of them soon. Very soon.  
  
“How did it go?”  
  
“Fine.” Jun winced at the short answer, feeling Ohno’s suspicious look at his back. He might as well tell him. “Maybe.”  
  
“Jun.” The younger man sighed, turning around to look at his grand alpha. He couldn’t keep anything from the older man to save his life.  
  
“I’m near my heat. And apparently, it’s going to be a more intense one.” He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, anxiety settling in again now that he’s thinking about all the ways it could possibly go wrong. “But it’s all fine but I’ll have to take the weekend and half of next week off probably so—“  
  
Ohno reached out to touch his elbow, halting his nervous ramble. “It’s fine. Are you alright?” He asked, concerned, sensing the omega’s building panic.  
  
“I’m okay.” Jun’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat. “I’m fine. Just a bit nervous.”  
  
The alpha made a sympathetic sound. “Would you like us to help you with it?” Despite the way the question was phrased, Jun knew that ‘no’ wasn’t an option. Nonetheless...  
  
“Would you accept ‘no’ for an answer?” He asked wryly. The snort from Ohno confirmed his thoughts. “I thought not.” He sighed, taking a seat on the studio floor. Sensing the omega’s reluctance to talk about the topic, Ohno carefully decided on his next words, beginning his own stretches to take the pressure away from the younger man.  
  
“Do you have anyone in mind who you want to help you with your heat?”  
  
 _Sho._ Jun bit his lip, and shook his head, heart thudding loudly in his ears. Ohno frowned, bending down in front of the omega to run his wrist across Jun’s temple. Jun closed his eyes in response, inhaling the alpha’s scent in attempt to calm himself.  
  
“Are you sure?” Ohno’s prodding was gentle, but somehow knowing at the same time.  
  
‘Of course, he wasn’t sure,’ he wanted to snap. Jun felt his eyes burn with the sudden need to cry. Fuck. He forgot how emotional he got with heats. Jun sniffed. In front of him, a strange look entered Ohno’s face as he carefully asked, “How about Sho? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind helping you, Jun. You both have been getting closer recently, haven’t you?”  
  
Jun shook his head rapidly, words dying in his throat. Ohno looked surprised. “No? I thought it was going well with you both?”  
  
The younger man wet his lip nervously, feeling the ache in his heart grow at the thought of Sho. “No, it’s been going okay.” The words came out awkward. “I mean, good. It’s been going very well.” Seeing the calm but concerned look on Ohno’s face, Jun considered confessing his thoughts to the older man. “I like him a lot, leader.”  
  
Ohno smiled knowingly. “That’s good, Jun.”  
  
“Which is why I don’t want to him to help me through my heat.”  
  
“Eh?” The alpha looked confused at the contradictory statement. “What are you talking about, Jun? He likes you too. Trust me when I say he likes you too. He’d probably jump at the chance to help you through your heat.”  
  
The statement made Jun feel even worse. “Exactly. Don’t you think he deserves someone better? He’s such a kind alpha. He’ll be better off with an omega who isn’t screwed up and doesn’t have to hide his scent daily for work and would have to give half away a part of himself for his fans all the time an-and—“ Jun stutters, breath hitching. “What if I ruin him?”  
  
Ohno hurriedly wrapped an arm around Jun’s shoulder, sitting next to him on the studio floor and squeezing the omega in comfort. “Don’t say that, Jun. There’s nothing wrong with you. We’re all in the same business, he doesn’t care about that, I’m sure. Sho does want you, haven’t you noticed how he’s been acting recently?”  
  
The omega shook his head rapidly, too caught in the whirlwind of his own thoughts to even register the older man trying to convince him otherwise. “He should care! W-why would he want me? Why would anyone want me? What sane alpha would want me? I’m a fucking mess, that’s what I am.” He stuttered, earning a sharp glare from Ohno, which went unnoticed.  
  
“Don’t say that!”  
  
“I’ll just have to go through this heat alone again, won’t I? Just like last time—“  
  
“Jun – no, we’ll help you through it, you’re not going to spend it alone anymore –“  
  
“—and it’ll be okay, I’ll be okay. I don’t need—“  
  
“Stop saying that!” Ohno’s voice took a slightly more alarmed tone, clearly realizing his words were going unheard by Jun. A closer inspection of his face revealed how ashen it was, eyes glazed and bloodshot as Jun froze. “Jun, look, anyone of us would help you through your heat, that’s what we’re here for.”  
  
“No.” Jun’s reply was flat. “You and Nino have each other. I’m not going to ruin that –“  
  
“It won’t change anything, Jun—“  
  
“—and Aiba would eagerly accept but I can’t ever give him the love he deserves because, because,” A hysterical giggle bubbled out Jun, who buries his face in his palms, shaking with a sudden outpouring of tears and despair, “I want Sho. I want him. I don’t want anyone else but him, but he would- why would someone like him want me? I can’t even be a proper omega to save my life, now, can I?”  
  
“Stop thinking like that!” Ohno snapped, moving in front of him to firmly shake the omega several times by the shoulder, hoping to stop the dangerous line of thought. “You know none of us care about that!” The smell of salty tears grew stronger alongside the sharp scent of distressed omega. Ohno felt his gut lurch when he noticed that Jun wasn’t calming down, breaths coming out in rapid hitches, releasing his own alpha pheromones to soothe him. “Haven’t you seen the way he looks at you? How possessive he has been of you? How he tries to keep you happy?”  
  
Jun curled around himself, digging his fingers into his arms and biting his lip to stop himself from saying or doing anything he knew the grand alpha wouldn’t approve right then, as well as to stop himself from crying. Despite Jun hearing what Ohno said, he couldn’t believe it – he wouldn’t believe it.  
  
“Jun.” Ohno desperately grasped at his cheek, trying to catch the omega’s attention. He wished Nino was with him, right then. He’d be able to calm Jun. Or better, yet, if Sho was here, it’d solve so much more problems. He jerked when he smelt the coppery tang of blood from Jun, breaths still rapid hitches. “No, stop it, you’re hurting yourself!” Ohno shifted his grip to the man’s jaw, hoping to pry Jun’s torn lip from his teeth.  
  
A large bang echoes through the studio as the door slammed open. Before Ohno could even look who it was, a flurry of angry alpha forcefully flung him to the mirrored wall, the sharp pain causing him to snarl blindly at the figure.  
  
He froze at the sight of Sho, crouching in front of Jun as his arms protectively wrapped around the omega, teeth bared at Ohno. Even from the distance, Ohno could hear the threatening snarl that was shot in his direction, Sho’s eyes bright with just briefly held in anger and protectiveness at the prospect of Ohno having had hurt his omega.  
  
If Ohno didn’t know that Sho’s overprotective instincts were on overdrive from the smell of (his) Jun’s distress pheromones and Jun’s blood in the air, he would have pounced on Sho and bitten him to submission.  
  
“What the fuck did you do?” Sho snarled, eyes glinting. Ohno growled in response, rubbing the back of his aching head while glaring at the accusation.  
  
“Nothing! Watch who you’re speaking to, Sho-kun.”  
  
The threat fell into deaf ears and Sho pressed himself even more protectively around Jun. “I’m not going to watch what I say! This is MY omega!”  
  
The raised voice must have roused Jun from his own turbulent thoughts; Jun desperately grasped at Sho’s shirt. “Stop it!” he cried out – the last thing he wanted was for them to fight because of him. Sho shifted his glare down to Jun, softening his gaze to scrutinize the panting omega in concern. “Stop it.” He whimpered weakly.  
  
“Okay, alright.” Sho soothed, eyes glancing up momentarily to level the older alpha with a glare, alpha possessiveness and protectiveness outweighing the baser instincts to not defy his grand alpha. Ohno took the opportunity to quickly slip out of the room, knowing that he had no place in whatever events were to happen next. With the perceived threat out of the room, Sho turns his attention back to Jun, gently tugging the man up and instinctively pulling him to the corner furthest from the door.  
  
The protective action had Jun’s omega crooning in approval, but the kindness made him want to cry. Oh how he wanted Sho, _sosososo much._  
  
Sho knelt in front of Jun and carefully ran his fingers across the omega’s bottom lip, bloody from how hard Jun had been biting them. A sharp yelp of pain escaped Jun, surprised at the pain. “You hurt yourself.” Sho grumbled, pheromone-dilated eyes fixated on the bloody lip, and then glancing momentarily at the red crescent marks on his arms where Jun dug too hard. Jun's heart clenched at how intensely Sho was looking at him, perfect lips pursed in unhappiness, eyes dark with concern but feral protectiveness.  
  
Before Jun could respond, Sho leaned forward and _licked_ at the wound, lips grazing the omega’s frozen ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Jun’s brain stopped working the minute the wet warm tongue met his lips. _What. What?_  
  
When Sho moved back to scrutinize Jun carefully for any injuries, Jun noted that his pupils were fully blown still; Sho was emitting such large amounts of alpha pheromones, it would have been thick enough to choke anyone.  
  
Not him though – if Jun wasn’t stressed with worry of his impending heat, he would have probably found it arousi—oh. Sho must have felt that a visual inspection was insufficient, for the man was now plastering his nose right against Jun’s skin, intently sniffing for hidden injuries. Now that – Jun couldn’t ignore. “S-sho?” he stuttered in shock as Sho slid his nose from the crook of Jun’s neck down to his arm and fingers.  
  
The alpha said nothing, intent in finishing his own evaluation of Jun’s wellbeing. It was only once he was through that Sho finally spoke.  
  
“Are you alright?” Sho’s voice was gravelly, tone kept low and even despite the how wild he looked, with eyes so dark. “Did he hurt you anywhere?” There was a soft rumble of anger, and Jun rushed to answer.  
  
“Yes.” Sho’s eyes narrowed. “I-I mean, yes, I’m alright, N-no, Leader didn’t hurt me. He would never hurt me, Sho.”  
  
The alpha looked unconvinced, head cocking as he extended a hand to cup Jun’s cheek. “You’re crying. And you’re shaking.” This time, his voice was soft and non-accusatory. Jun jerked back in surprise – he wasn’t even aware he was crying. As he hurried over to wipe away the tears, his motions were stopped by Sho.  
  
Jun felt his heart stutter at the intensity of the alpha’s gaze on him. For that brief moment, Jun hesitated to wonder if Ohno had been right when he said that Sho wanted him as much as he wanted Sho. If it were true... Jun was afraid to wonder if it were true.  
  
Then, Sho parted his arms in an offer of a hug, and Jun decided that he wasn’t going to overthink, immediately sinking into the alpha’s comforting warmth – the dense cloud of the alpha’s pheromones soothing his frayed nerves. The pair remained in the position for an immeasurable amount of time, Sho holding the omega close; his protective instincts still on overdrive. Despite the empty room – which was odd because their dance practice should have started by now, meaning that the grand alpha had probably intervened with the rest before they came in and risked being maimed by the near-feral alpha – Sho could not help but feel itchy and uncomfortable with having his omega in such an exposed place.  
  
Holding Jun close, Sho stood up, tugging Jun along with him. The omega made a confused sound at the motion. “Where—?”  
  
“My place.” Sho murmured, wrapping his arm around Jun’s shoulder and leading him out to the door; his posture remaining stiff and eyes alert. “You’re not going anywhere else except my place until I say so.”  
  
“But, practice—“ Jun weakly protested, despite his inner omega instincts purring at the open possessiveness the alpha was showing.  
  
Sho gestured to the clock on the wall with a tilt of his head. It was already fifteen minutes passed the scheduled start of rehearsal. “They’re not coming.” He tugged Jun closer to his side. “Let’s go.”  
  
The omega let himself be led away.  
  
\--  
Jun tried not to blush when the first thing Sho did at his apartment was guide the omega onto his bed. The alpha deposited him onto the edge and walked into his bathroom without a word, leaving Jun to fidget nervously in half confusion.  
  
After a few minutes, Sho returned, a wet towel in his hand. Jun gave him a confused look, eyes wide as the alpha knelt down in front of him and impatiently tugged at his shirt. “Take it off.” Sho seemed unfazed at Jun’s alarmed look, expression serious. “Take it off. You smell like another alpha. I don’t like it.”  
  
At the authorial tone, Jun obediently removed his shirt, shivering when the cold air met his bare skin. He wasn’t going to defy an alpha when said alpha was so deep in his instincts. Despite Sho’s unreadable expression, his motions were gentle as he reached up to wipe Jun’s face (being extra careful at his lip) and then wiping behind his ear, moving down to his shoulders and then trailing further down to his chest.  
  
The towel was warm; and Jun found himself being lulled into sleepiness at the tender action. He wasn’t even aware of how tired he was until Sho had to help him put on one of the alpha’s oversized camouflage hoodies and Jun didn’t comment at how he looked awful in camouflage.  
  
It took Jun an embarrassingly long time to realize that Sho was scent-marking him, the alpha burying his nose into the crook of Jun’s shoulder and nuzzling at his scenting gland. The omega was too comfortable in the Sho’s close proximity to read into the alpha’s actions, choosing to simply bask in the alpha’s attention. They could always talk afterwards.  
  
“You smell really good.” Sho’s voice sounded very far away to Jun’s ears, the omega curling into the alpha’s side. “Are you – are you near your heat?”  
  
 _Heat._ Whatever soothed state Jun was in vanished completely, and a whine escaped Jun before he could help himself. He jerked.  
  
Sho shushed Jun immediately, sensing the omega’s growing panic. “Hey, no, it’s alright.” Sho soothed, hugging Jun tightly. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, Jun.”  
  
Jun gave the alpha a conflicted look, hands tightly holding onto Sho. Once again the words Ohno said rang in his head: _‘Haven’t you seen the way he looks at you? How possessive he has been of you? How he tries to keep you happy?’_ In one way, it made him very happy and relieved to know that Sho cared about him and wanted him. But on the other hand—  
  
“But I should let you know that I want to bond with you.”  
  
Jun’s eyes widened at the sudden confession, breath hitching. He would have thought the alpha was joking if not for the fact that Sho looked extremely serious, eyes dark with... if Jun were to guess, he’d say possessiveness.  
  
At the lack of response, Sho leaned forward, causing Jun to fall backwards onto the bed with a surprised yelp. The younger man found himself trapped within seconds, Sho looming above Jun on his hands and knees. Jun found himself unable to look away – not just he was physically unable to do so given that Sho’s hands were positioned just adjacent to his head, but because the look Sho was giving him was so intense, so dark, the omega found it even hard to breathe.  
  
His breath hitched when Sho leaned forward, still careful to keep his weight off the omega, but bringing his face so close to Jun that the omega thought Sho was going to kiss him.  
  
“I’ve wanted to make you mine for several months now.” Sho breathed out. From the close distance, Jun wondered how he was even getting oxygen, the alpha’s scent so dense at the distance (or lack thereof); it was intoxicating.  
  
“The very idea of anyone sharing your heat with you makes me want to tear their throat out, so... I promise I’ll take good care of you. I’ll protect you. Just tell me there is no one else you want, Jun. Tell me that this isn’t one-sided.” For a fleeting moment, there was look of panicked vulnerability that entered Sho’s eyes. “If it is, tell me, and I’ll stop this right now.”  
  
Jun found himself too stunned to breathe, moreover speak, at the revelation. Inside, his heart fluttered, but his mind blanched slightly because this was what he wanted but feared. He swallowed his doubts – it was something he would have to talk to Sho about. Despite him knowing that Sho had zero problems whatsoever with him, Jun simply didn’t feel good enough for the alpha.  
  
“Say something, please? Before I kiss you. I swear, I want to kiss you so badly, Jun.” Sho nearly growled.  
  
Jun hesitated. If he said no, he’d be lying. He wanted Sho so badly his heart hurt, and Jun was a hundred percent certain that he _definitely_ wanted to taste those lovely lips but –  
  
“Jun, so help m—“  
  
The omega reached forward to curl his hand around Sho’s nape and pulled the alpha down to press their lips together. It was slightly messy and awkward, with their noses and teeth knocking onto each other in a hasty kiss. It wasn’t his best kiss, Jun had to confess, but given the circumstances, he could deal with it.  
  
Sho must have felt differently, for he quickly adjusted himself, a hand reaching up to cup Jun’s face and tilting his head _just so_ , lips fitting perfectly against Jun’s, careful to not bit the already cut lip.  
  
It felt wonderful. Jun sighed into the kiss, his free hand sliding into Sho’s hair to pull the man closer to him. The alpha growled at the motion, his kisses becoming more forceful as the alpha was finally allowed to have Jun after waiting so long.  
  
(To be fair, it was Sho's own fault that he kept delaying the whole one-needs-inform-the-omega-of-courtship-rites-blah; Then again, Jun was so receptive to his advances, Sho couldn’t tell if Jun knew that he was courting him or not, especially with their frequent dinners together – does that classify as dates? Sho wondered.)  
  
Despite feeling very much at peace with Sho taking charge of the kiss and making his way down to press soft nips against Jun’s throat, the omega knew that they had to talk. “S-Sho.” His voice hitched when Sho started sucking at a spot just behind his ear and _it felt good damn it_ – “Sho, we still need to talk – ngh.” Jun was unable to suppress the moan that escaped him as Sho moved on from sucking and starting biting, Jun unconsciously tilting his head sideways to make his throat more accessible for the alpha to mark.  
  
Eyes in a slight daze, Jun blinked rapidly as he tried to restore his higher, more rational thoughts before he could sink into the cloud of sensation that Jun would describe as weightless submission and comfort – his proximity to Sho and the alpha’s attention was driving him to a calm that was similar to that of nesting. Huffing slightly, Jun rested his palms against Sho’s chest and nudged at the alpha. “Just wait for a moment, Sho.”  
  
The alpha was clearly still not quite back to his rational, less instinctive side yet, as the alpha growled, and continued to drive Jun insane from the soft bursts of pleasure from his gentle nips and licks. “Stop!” Jun hissed.  
  
The alpha paused in his ministrations at the hiss, peering up at Jun with a questioning look, his eyes losing its feral haze. “Jun?”  
  
“I just wanted to know...” Jun bit his lip unsurely, yelping at the sharp pain from the previous cut. Sho frowned and thumbed the edge of the omega’s bottom lip. Jun resorted to licking his lip nervously instead. “Are you sure you want this?” _Want me_ – That was what Jun meant.  
  
Sho nuzzled Jun’s cheek, rumbling his agreement.  
“But, Sho... our work and fans—“  
  
“Leader and Nino are perfectly fine. We will be too. If our fans find out about us, they would rage, die of heartbreak, revive themselves and die all over again because we make a very,” he nipped at Jun’s jaw, “very, hot couple.”  
  
Jun rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant. I’m talking about work commitments like filmings and photoshoots requiring me to work with other people. Like alphas. And women – you know, kissing? And me pretending to be an alpha.  
  
Sho growled at the mention of other alphas. “I don’t mind if you have to be an alpha for work, you know that. It’s work. And as much as I dislike the idea of you having to kiss other people, it’s your job. It’s also mine.” Sho reached up to kiss Jun’s nose, and then rested his forehead against Jun’s. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it, okay? Bond with me?”  
  
Jun nodded slowly, feeling a bit unconvinced still, but not really wanting to press the issue any further. For now, he could have Sho, and the alpha adored him – for that he was grateful. “I will.”  
  
“Can I kiss you again?” Sho murmured softly.  
  
“Only if you don’t mind me falling asleep midway.” And on cue, Jun yawned, suddenly feeling very drained from the entire day. Not to mention, he always had a lot of fatigue prior to heats. The alpha clucked his tongue in sympathy.  
  
“Tired?” Sho slipped sideways onto the bed, lying down next to Jun. The omega immediately pressed himself right up against the alpha, burying his nose into Sho’s shoulder.  
  
Jun hummed. He rather catch as much sleep as possible before his heat began, so he was grateful for the cleared aftern— He stiffened. It wasn’t a free afternoon, since technically they had practice and... Jun groaned. He had to tell the rest. The rest inclusive of Nino.  
  
Sho made a concerned sound, watching as Jun reached for his comforter and promptly buried himself under it. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I need to tell Nino. He’s going to kill me.” Jun moaned, voice muffled by the fabric.  
  
Sho stifled a laugh, reaching to lift a corner of the comforter. Jun’s large, dark eyes peered at him, lips pursed in pout. “Tell him what?”  
  
“That we’re going to be bon— together. We’re going to be together.” Jun found himself stumbling on the word ‘bondmates’, still in a state of disbelief that he was going to bond with _Sakurai Sho._ “We need to tell the rest of the pack as well, don’t we?” Jun groaned again – he really didn’t want to interact with people right then, much less a potentially exuberant beta, and potentially hissy omega. Ohno, he didn’t mind – the grand alpha would probably just pat his head and congratulate them.  
  
“They know.”  
  
“What?” Jun looked at Sho blankly.  
  
“They knew I’ve been courting you for about a month or two now, Jun. They’ve all given the okay.”  
  
Once again, Jun levelled Sho a blank look. The alpha sighed fondly, pulling the omega from under the comforter to hug Jun. “It’s not something you have to worry about, besides maybe Aiba-chan or Leader throwing us lewd jokes.”  
  
Jun blushed at his words. “W-what?” Sho nearly groaned when he realized how innocent Jun was.  
  
“Never mind.” Sho had to suppress the faint arousal at the prospect of bonding with an innocent _(oh, he’s never had anyone share his heat with him... that meant... many things._ Sho had to think of roller coasters to pull himself away from that train of thought. _Bad Sho. Not yet.)_ Jun.  
  
The omega whined, not going to press for details. “Whatever. I’m going to sleep.” He groused. He’ll worry about other details later. Preferably never. He snuggled right up to Sho, purring in content as Sho pulled the comforter up to his shoulders, then pressing the gentlest of kisses atop his head.  
  
Details much, much later.  
\--


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smut heavy (Although not as heavy as the epilogue).

Jun was grateful for the dimness of the room as he sat on the edge of Sho’s bed, hands tightly clenching the bedsheets under him. He could still hear the shower switched on, which meant that he had maybe five, ten minutes before Sho would be done.  
  
His neck prickled uncomfortably with the impending signs of heat. As warned, the warmth was growing at a far more gradual rate than what was typical of his previous ones, but Jun could feel the tingling in his nether regions that had been building all day. Fidgeting, he tugged the collar of his t-shirt, feeling a bit claustrophobic and itchy.  
  
Jun flushed hotly at the memory of Sho pinning him to the wall and kissing him senseless after he woke up from impromptu nap in Sho’s apartment, the alpha having found the sight of a still half-asleep Jun, looking so open and vulnerable in his bed a test for his self-restraint. Jun’s inner omega had nearly keened over in joy at being possessed by Sho, who had roughly nipped his lips before trailing down to bury his nose right next to Jun’s scenting gland to suck it a neat bruise.  
  
That was two days ago. Sho had refused to let Jun out of his sight the day after (i.e. yesterday), for reasons unknown to Jun: when he attempted to leave Sho’s room, the alpha promptly tugged him back to bed and told Jun he’d get whatever Jun wanted.  
  
The omega was fairly sure if he told Sho he wanted soba from Nagano, the alpha would somehow figure out a way to get it for him.  
  
Of course, Sho’s refusal to let Jun out of his sight became annoying after a while, especially since they had a recording session in the afternoon, and Jun refused to wear what he wore the day before, as well as Sho’s clothing – as adorable as Sho proclaimed Jun to look like in his hoodie, the omega would not be caught dead wearing camouflage-themed clothes in public, which meant that he needed to go back to his place.  
  
(Not to mention, it’d be fairly suspicious with the fans. Camouflage is Sho’s thing – not Jun’s.)  
  
In addition, he needed to use his synthetic pheromones (as much as Sho disliked the idea, he couldn’t really do anything about it; possessive alpha and bondmate-to-be or not, work was work, especially if the two had to take a few days off work the following week) as well as grab a change of clothes for his stay in Sho’s apartment.  
  
(It was really an excuse for him to get a hold of his bearings and mentally prepared himself for his heat without the alpha's hovering– Jun actually had several sets of clothes in Sho’s apartment since they often had dinner together that would result in Jun staying over because they were up late talking about everything.)  
  
Long story short, it took Jun a very long time and a series of threats to convince Sho to tone down the alpha instincts for half a day.  
  
(Ohno refused any apologies from Sho that afternoon, citing that he would have done the same if it were Nino. Meanwhile, Nino and Aiba were checking over Jun to make sure he was alright, the former throwing Sho scathing looks. Sho wasn’t sure if Nino was annoyed at him because Sho had hurt his bondmate, or because he was going to bond with Jun. Either way, Sho made sure to avoid the gamer as much as he could that evening, quickly dragging Jun away as soon as they were done.  
  
Nevertheless, when Jun fell asleep hugging Sho and smelling delectable with his heat so close, the alpha decided that he could deal with Nino’s killer glares and multiple roller coasters rides, as well as coriander related dishes, as long as he could have Jun like this for the rest of his life. Jun was worth all of that, and more.)  
  
A soft kiss to Jun’s forehead pulled him out of his thoughts, the omega nearly jumping out of his skin at the unexpected contact.  
  
He had been so distracted that he failed to notice Sho finishing his shower and standing in front of him, the alpha only clad in a pair of sweats (thankfully, not those awful fake-jeans), hair still slightly damp. Jun found himself leaning closer to Sho, his heightened sense of smell naturally leaning towards the alpha’s scent of bergamot.  
  
“Hello.” Despite Sho’s gentle smile, Jun could see his pupils dilating and nostrils flaring, most likely due to the presence of Jun’s heat pheromones. “You’re distracted.” Sho cupped Jun’s cheek to tilt his head upwards. “And you’re very warm.”  
  
Jun released a soft sound of confirmation, feeling his heart race as Sho’s eyes darkened. Sho ducked down to press a deep kiss against Jun’s lips, the omega instinctively parting his lips to allow Sho’s tongue in his mouth, the wet muscle running across Jun’s teeth. Jun backed further into the center of the bed to allow Sho to crawl on top of him, hands shyly reaching up to rest on Sho’s bare shoulder and weaving into the alpha’s hair.  
  
It was not their first time exploring each other’s bodies. The previous night had been them trading shy kisses, Sho slowly getting bolder with his advances and exploration of Jun’s body, but never pushing the younger man. He knew there would be enough time for them to explore each other during Jun’s heat, anyway (i.e. now).  
  
Jun let out a soft whine of pleasure when Sho’s mouth began its slow worship up his jaw, sucking whenever it went over a beauty mark and reaching up to nibble around his ear. “When will it be m-my-ah!” He yelps when Sho begins to suck hard at that one sensitive spot behind his ear, the alpha having discovered that area the night before. “my t-turn to mark you?” Jun manages to complete his complaint between his increasingly laboured pants.  
  
Sho did respond immediately, hot palm reaching under Jun’s shirt to stroke at the skin above his hips and then pulling it off the omega. “After I’m done with you. We’ll have plenty of time.” Sho husked, then proceeded to pay special attention to Jun’s chest, tongue laving across his right nipple and encouraging it to full stiffness, while his other hand plays with the left one, unwilling to neglect it.  
  
Jun shuddered at the sensation, a sharp whine escaping him and back arching towards Sho. The attentions Sho was paying his body was expediting the burning arousal in Jun, the omega self-conscious of the building wetness between his legs. Swallowing his apprehension, Jun slipped a timid hand to the edge of Sho’s sweatpants and tugged lightly. “Can we…?”  
  
Sho rumbled his agreement, unlatching himself from Jun’s chest to strip out of sweats, dropping it uncaringly onto the floor. Meanwhile, Jun kicked out of his boxers at a far more slower rate, swallowing hard when he saw Sho’s obviously stiff cock, and the alpha’s almost predatory gaze as he laid on the bed, parting his legs even so slightly to allow Sho to kneel between them.  
  
The alpha licked his lips at the sight. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Sho murmured, resting a hand Jun’s thigh. The heady scent of omega in heat was driving the alpha insane, his eyes in particular, honing into the main source of the pheromones between Jun’s legs, behind his half erect cock. “And you’re mine.”  
  
Jun couldn’t help but let out a soft mewl at the praise, eyes fluttering as Sho swiftly resumed the domination of his lips.  
  
When a trailing hand slipped under Jun to lightly caress at his entrance, wet with slick, Jun lurched at the same time Sho groaned at the sensation. Shame washed over Jun, who quickly pressed his legs together and scrambled backwards until he reached the headboard, breathless. A sharp whine escaping his throat. “No, don’t!”  
  
Sho paused, retracting his hand quickly in concern, panicking slightly at the possibility of him doing something wrong. “Did I hurt you? Am I going too fast?”  
  
Jun shook his head rapidly, inching away from Sho. “No, just,” he thought about not telling Sho, but he looking at the earnest man who was looking at him with so much concern and care...Jun swallowed the shame that rose to his throat. “It’s embarrassing. T-the slick. Please don’t play with it. Or…I know it’s disgusti—,”  
  
Sho moved forward to quickly silence him with his lips, forearms bracing the headboard space flanking the omega’s head in a motion to trap Jun before he could escape. He growled at the self-deprecating comment, angry but confused why Jun would think that way. “Who told you that?” Sho demanded, trying to control the anger in his voice in order to avoid scaring Jun. He cocked his head to catch Jun’s heat-dazed eyes, still bright with half embarrassment.  
  
“Family...?” Jun whispered, stuttering at Sho’s smothering gaze which was intent on his face. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to run away from or move closer to the alpha, especially with how thick Sho’s scent and alpha pheromones were in the air with the man hovering so close to him.  
  
Sho growled at the mention of the omega’ close-minded, bigoted family. Inwardly, Sho was reminded that Jun’s lack of experience and appreciation of his own biology was attributed to the fact that he had never spent his heats with anyone else, and that no one had ever taught him that omega slick was natural omega physiology and was sign of virility. At that thought, Sho had to swallow his groan, his arousal growing harder (if it was even possible): he would be the one guiding Jun through his first heat with _anybody_. This omega was _his_.  
  
His inner alpha was practically purring in excitement and lust.  
  
Despite their gazes still locked onto each other, Jun was still tense under him, as though bracing himself for rejection. Sighing, Sho cupped Jun’s jaw with one of his large hands, softly stroking the omega’s cheek and running his thumb across Jun’s swollen, kiss bitten lower lip and then running it along the top of the omega’s teeth when Jun instinctively parted his mouth to lick his thumb. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Sho murmured, still entranced by how _pretty_ Jun looked under him. “I suppose I should inform you that this,” he punctuated the word by forcefully parting Jun’s legs with his knee and dipping his hand to softly circle the omega’s opening, slippery with slick, “is natural and is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”  
  
Jun’s breath hitched in his throat, unable to help the small whimper that escaped his throat. He felt so embarrassed and so exposed, but Sho had moved in between his legs, and with Jun’s back already against the headboard, it was impossible for him to hide from the alpha. He let out a choked moan when the tip of Sho’s finger accidentally got caught at the edge of his oversensitive entrance.  
  
Sho retracted his hand, bringing the slick-covered fingers near his nose and mouth. Keeping his eyes on Jun’s he licked it slowly, watching Jun flush in arousal and embarrassment. Sho groaned at how strongly it smelt of the omega, as well as the added heat pheromones - he really wanted to taste more. “You taste delicious.”  
  
“D-don’t say that!” Jun whined, itching to curl himself into a ball and hide, but unable to help the jolt of pleasure and arousal that went down to his hips at the compliment made by his alpha. He blushed hotly at the sensation of becoming even wetter at his entrance, and the sheets under him slowly getting soaked from the attention paid to him by Sho.  
  
The alpha held back a groan when Jun’s scent sharply intensified. “Why can’t I say it? It’s the truth.” He ducked down to roughly nip at Jun’s throat, relishing the soft whimper that escaped the omega’s throat. “The fact that you’re this wet,” his hand slipped back down to slowly circle the wet opening, pressing along the sensitized rim, “for me, makes me very, very pleased.” He crooned.  
  
Despite Jun’s embarrassment, he couldn’t deny how good the feeling felt, although his body started to burn warmly with the desire of having something in him.  
Jun bucked down lightly, an unintentional impatient mewl causing Sho to smile wickedly as he continued to mouth and leave a trail of bruising kisses along the omega’s collarbone. “I’m going to put a finger in, alright?” He murmured, looking up. He waited for Jun to nod timidly, before easing a finger into the slick heat. Jun whimpered at the foreign but pleasurable sensation, unable to help himself as his fingers clenched around Sho’s shoulder, clenching around the probing finger in him.  
  
“Okay?”  
  
“…more.” Jun whispered, covering his reddened face with his arm. It felt so embarrassing, but there was nothing Jun wanted more than something thicker within him. Sho slid another finger in, gently stretching Jun while slowly sucking the omega’s nipples into hardness. Jun let out a small moan when the alpha nipped it, arching his back lightly.  
  
Between Sho’s moving fingers and attentions to his nipples and the slowly pooling heat spreading across his body with the desire to be taken by the alpha in front of him, Jun had never expected a heat to feel so good.  
  
A warm hand grabbed the arm that was covering his face and pinned it above his head. “Don’t hide yourself from me now, Jun. I want to see you.” Sho said lowly, a rumble building in his throat. In the dimly-lit bedroom, Jun could see how dark the man’s eyes was, blown wide with arousal, as Jun could tell from the hot and erect organ poking him at his hip.  
  
The idea of Sho’s cock in him brought a sudden rush of heat down his pelvic area, and his mouth watering. _He really wanted it. He really did._ And from the look in Sho’s eyes, the alpha wanted him too.  
  
Jun let out a sharp moan when Sho suddenly inserted 3 fingers instead of 2, his fingers beginning to prod against Jun’s inner walls. He quickly bit his bottom lip in an attempt to repress the groans that were on the brink of escaping. Sho noticed immediately, forcefully grasping Jun’s lower jaw with his free hand and inserting his thumb between the omega’s teeth. “Don’t you even dare.” He growled. “I want to hear you. I want to hear all the dirty noises you make for me.” The alpha punctuated his desire with a sharp thrust of his fingers, pressing against Jun’s prostate gland.  
  
Jun nearly leapt of the bed in the sudden burst of pleasure, eyes rolling back as an extended moan escaped his throat, followed by a series of whimpers as Sho didn’t let up on the pressure, continuing to slowly massage that one spot that turned his vision white.  
  
“That’s it, Jun.” Sho praised, tone low. “Such a good omega. Look at you. You look amazing like this. So prettily flushed. So wrecked for me, aren’t you? I’m going to make you feel good, sweetheart.”  
  
“Sho” His name left Jun’s lips in a breathless pant as Jun writhed on the bed, legs parting even further for the alpha as heat and pleasure began to overwhelm his senses. “ShoShoSho. Alpha.” Tears stung his eyes at how good everything felt – he never knew how overwhelmingly pleasurable heats could be, especially with his alpha.  
  
Sho crooned appreciatively at the title, reaching over to kiss the man deeply. He was mildly alarmed by the tears that were slowly creeping down the sides of Jun’s face, but chose to not show it, lest he alarm his soon-to-be bond-mate. He slowed the movements of his fingers and carefully licked the salty tears. “You’re crying, sweetheart. Is everything okay?”  
  
Jun let out a whine at the slowed movements, bucking downwards, trying to chase his climax. “Don’t stop please,” he mewled, prior embarrassment forgotten in pursuit of that burst of ecstasy. “It,” he licked his bottom lip, “It feels so good.”  
  
His hips canted impatiently, and the alpha heard himself growling in elation at the sight of Jun finally trying to chase his own pleasure. Sho resumed the fast speed of his fingers thrusting in and out of Jun’s hole, withholding his own desire to sink into the younger man – Jun was so hot and slick around his fingers, the squelching sound making his blood go south. Sitting up, Sho wrapped his hand around Jun’s cock, sliding it up and down to match the speed of his fingers.  
  
Jun thrashed under his hot grip, keening in pleasure. “Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck Sho.” He couldn’t help but buck into and onto Sho’s fingers and his warm grip. The overwhelming assault of pleasure rapidly brought Jun closer to his climax, fingers clenching at the sheets. “Sho, Sho. Stop. It’s too good. I-I’m going to—“ He whimpered, his back arching and baring his throat at the alpha.  
  
Sho sped up his ministrations in response, earning a large cry and scrambling fingers and the omega looking at him with an alarmed, wide-eyed gaze, sharp pants and whimpers coming from Jun.  
  
“That’s it, sweetheart.” Sho crooned, watching as Jun’s eyes started to roll back, giving into the sensations. “It’s supposed to feel good. Take it and feel it, Jun. Enjoy it.”  
  
With a stuttering moan, Jun came all over the alpha’s palm, hips jerking irregularly as Sho milked him through his orgasm, only halting (but not letting go) when the omega twitched and whined at the oversensitivity. Sho couldn’t help but release his own groan at the arousing sight of Jun, now thoroughly flushed, and drool just escaping the corner of his mouth. In that moment of absolute pleasure, Jun had forgotten his initial shame and worry.  
  
Breathing heavily, Jun opened his eyes to see Sho casually licking his cum off of his hand, dark eyes intensely focused on the omega’s face. Jun would have protested at such an indecent (but admittedly, hot) act if not for the fact that he was still limp from his first orgasm. However, typical of heats, his erection had not abated, and now just itching to have the alpha’s cock in him.  
  
He whined when Sho removed his fingers from his hole, the alpha dragging the slick-soaked fingers – no, his entire hand was drenched in slick, Jun blushed at the thought - down the side of the omega’s face before ducking down to capture his lips in a hard kiss. Jun’s arms naturally came around the alpha, under his arms and to cling tightly onto Sho’s shoulders.  
  
“Did it feel good, Jun?” Sho murmured as he nibbled the omega’s earlobe, hyperaware of Jun’s hot stiffness pressing against his body, and his own very near the omega’s (now) splayed thighs. Jun let out a mewl to signify his agreement, then shifted uncomfortably as he felt the heat settle even more deeply into his body. The characteristic signs of the fogginess that often accompanied the start of the most intense stage of heats began to descend into his senses, dulling them into burning heat and desire.  
  
Jun panicked momentarily, recalling all his previous heats and how that was the sign before he lost control of his senses. He must have let out a distressed sound, for Sho’s alpha pheromones spiked around him – a sharpness in the heat fog.  
  
Sho crooned when Jun whimpered, the smell of ripe heat sharply intensifying before being punctuated with a scent of distress. “Shh I’ve got you. I’m here.” He roughly nipped the man’s scenting mark – careful to avoid the bonding mark for now – to ground Jun. “I’ll take care of you. Just tell me what you need.”  
  
“S-sho.” Came the soft mewl, Jun’s back arching when the alpha slid his hands down the omega’s chest, hot palms leaving trails of need. “i-it’s hot. P-please...”  
  
_God. Jun sounded so delectable right now_. Sho growled appreciatively. “Please what, sweetheart?” He encouraged, pressing a slow finger into Jun, earning a gasp. “What do you want, sweet omega?”  
  
“Y-you, alpha – Ah!” Jun stuttered, eyes rolling back in a sharp moan when Sho teasingly massaged that one specific spot in him that made stars dance across his eyes. “Please, I want it.” He cried out, nails scratching red lines across Sho’s back in escalating desperation.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
Jun curled forward to grab the alpha’s hot cock in his hand. Jun felt his mouth watering, suddenly distracted as he lightly ran his fingers against the velvety skin, tracing the thick veins. The heat-daze omega was so entranced by the prospect of having Sho’s thick cock in him that he failed to notice that Sho had stopped moving completely, breath caught in his throat at the caress.  
  
“Jun.” Sho rasped, earning the attention of the omega. Jun’s breath hitched when he meets Sho’s eyes, seeing the want written all over the alpha’s hooded eyes and parted lips. He tightened his hold on Sho, and felt his throat dry when Sho’s eyes fluttered, a curse escaping his lips.  
  
Jun made Sho feel good. He did that.  
  
“I...” he licked his lips, feeling the burn in his body step up a notch. He’s certain now – he needs this in him, and he needs it now. Sho’s eyes snapped open to stare at him with a renewed hunger. “I want this in me. Now. Quench my heat, alpha.”  
  
Like a lamp being turned on, Sho jerked away from Jun and roughly tugged him onto the center of the bed, Jun mewling at the show of strength. Jun automatically parted his legs widely once Sho lifts his hips to place a supporting pillow, baring his neck in invitation for the alpha to take him. There was no more looking back from here – Jun wasn’t sure if it was the heat talking or the fact that he really just wanted Sho, but there was no more being shy.  
  
When Sho finally entered – cock straining as tried his best to not bury himself into Jun in one rough push, Jun can only make a strangled noise that was between a loud moan, Sho’s name and a “Yesyesyes”.  
  
“S-so deep, alpha.” Jun whimpers raggedly once Sho’s entire length was within him, the alpha breathing noisily as he took in the sensation of being buried completely in his omega. Jun’s legs had instinctively wrapped around Sho’s hips to pull him as deep as he could possibly go.  
  
“Jun,” Sho’s voice was strained as he held himself as still as possible within Jun – the heat around his cock made it so tempting for him to just pound into the omega and claim Jun as Sho’s, but he wanted to make this as perfect for his (to be) bond-mate. “You need to know, once I claim you –“ he grunted as the half heat-delirious omega bucked upwards to bury Sho deeper within him. Sho quickly gripped Jun’s hips to halt his actions, earning a sharp whine – he really needed to tell Jun this. “Once we bond, I’m going to enter a rut, and I won’t be able to control myself until we knot, do you understand this?”  
  
Beneath him, the delirious omega whined, clawing at Sho’s shoulders.  
  
Sho thrusted sharply, then stopped again. “Jun, you need to tell me you understand. Do you understand?”  
  
“Yessss.” Jun hissed, body arching. “Just move, alpha. Please.” He begged, breaths coming out in sharp pants.  
  
Having secured Jun’s response, Sho began the slow drag in and out of Jun, relishing the breathy mewls and whines from the omega. Gradually, he increased his speed, dark eyes intent on the omega’s face as Jun thrashed under him, caught in the throes of pleasure. His body was so hot under Sho’s as he wrapped his lean legs around Sho’s hips, moving in time to the alpha’s pistoning hips. “A-alpha. Alpha. Sho. F-faster. More.”  
  
Sho growled at the demand, but obeyed anyway, feeling his climax approaching fast at the sexual sounds – the obscene slapping of skin and squelch as his cock pistoned into Jun’s so slick hole, Jun’s soft moans and – there was that loud moan as Sho hit his prostate, his eyes fluttering and muscles clenching around Sho’s hot cock in him.  
  
“Fuck, Jun.” Sho moaned, feeling almost slightly dizzy himself from how amazing everything felt, how hot Jun sounded and smelt and looked. A sudden desire to dominate Jun arose, and the alpha sat up, dislodging one of Jun’s legs from around his waist with his hand to push it up and away from Jun’s body. From the new position, he could reach deeper into Jun, the omega letting out a harsh cry-mewl at the sensation of Sho _sodeepsohardsohot_ within him, manhandling his legs to such an _exposed_ position and practically pounding onto his prostate. “Oh fuck, alpha.” He whined, feeling the edges of his orgasm just probing at him, coherency rapidly disappearing. “So good.”  
  
“Yeah?” Sho punctuated a harsh thrust in, once, twice, thrice. “Gonna come for me, baby?” He growled, eyes glued to the pale unmarked neck of Jun’s, bared to him in the omega’s euphoria.  
  
Jun whined. “N-need more. Need you, alpha.” He wanted something more. Sho’s thick cock filling him up was so satisfying in so many levels, but the omega wanted more. He needed something more. An unrestrained sob of pleasure escaped him when Sho adjusted to pin Jun’s knees as close to Jun’s chest as possible, folding him into a position that allowed for so good so deep thrusts into the omega as Sho reached over to kiss Jun, growling appreciatively at how flexible the omega was.  
  
Jun felt so restrained and dominated... he loved it. And he wanted more.  
  
“I’ll give you what you need, sweet omega. I’ll make you mine.” Sho murmured into Jun’s ear, a hand reaching behind Jun’s nape to guide Jun’s face to his neck, where his bonding gland was, the omega’s head slack with overwhelming pleasure. Jun moaned filthily at the intensification of Sho’s scent, tongue automatically reaching out to lap at the scenting and bonding gland, earning groans from the alpha.  
  
Sho slowed the rate of his movements, but continued to maintain his depth as he encouragingly pressed Jun’s face into his neck. “Go ahead, Jun. Make me yours. Do it.” He growled, a harsh thrust driving directly onto the omega’s prostate.  
  
Jun released a harsh cry, coming liquid heat between their bodies and instinctively bit into Sho’s bonding gland, hands reaching to hold the alpha as close to him as possible.  
  
Sho couldn’t help his hips from stuttering at the sensation of near-completion, moaning and panting hard at sharp pleasure-pain. His sense sharpened to focus on Jun – Jun’s sweat-slicked hair, flushed face with drool and tear marks, Jun’s amazing scent imprinted into his mind. Outside the euphoric haze of bonding, Sho felt the base of his cock beginning to swell with his first knot.  
  
“Fuck.” It felt fantastic. And he knew he would feel like heaven once he had it buried deep inside of Jun. Under him, Jun removed his teeth from Sho’s neck to lap kitten licks in the bruised (no – he tasted just a bit of blood) gouges his teeth left behind, whining for Sho to move faster.  
  
Something snapped in Sho, pupils dilating to full-black. He roughly wrenched Jun’s head away from his neck to get a proper view of Jun’s flushed face, taking up a brutal pace of take and claim and mark with his hips to drive his now swelling knot further into the omega. Jun let out a strangled cry at the feeling of Sho’s knot in him, unsure if he wanted it out – for it was starting to burn from the enlarged knot tugging at the edges of his opening – but at the same time, it felt too good and perfect. An orgasm washed over him again before he even recognized its arrival, the brutal abuse of his prostate driving him over the edge and keeping him right there.  
  
Jun gasped and clawed at Sho’s back, pleasure-dilated eyes focused on Sho’s dark gaze on him. “S-so full and good, Alpha. Alpha. Give it to me.” He mewled, tilting his head as far as possible with the alpha’s unrelenting grip on his hair to bare his neck at him. “So good.”  
  
“Going to mark you, sweet omega. Going to make you mine with my knot.” The primal need to claim and knot and take was overriding the rest of the alpha’s senses, words and breaths coming out in hisses and heavy pants. Vaguely, Sho registered the familiar feeling of tightness in his pelvic area, forcing his knot into Jun and simply shallowly rolling his hips deeper now that they were locked together. Just before he fell off the edge, Sho wrapped his arms around Jun and buried his face into the side of Jun’s neck.  
  
“You’re mine, sweet omega.” He managed out one last time, burying himself within Jun as Sho came harder than he has ever before, eyes squeezing shut and teeth biting into Jun’s bonding gland in the sealing action to finally claim Jun as his.  
  
The swift jolt of pain followed by completeness brings Jun to tears – he doesn’t know if he had screamed or moaned when Sho unloads his come in great, hot spurts into him, but Jun is fully aware of the almost snapping sensation as he imprints Sho into the deep recesses of his mind. While the pack bonding was comforting, bonding with Sho was... indescribable. From that solitary presence of being alone to having a pack to now having a bond-mate: Jun couldn’t help but sob Sho’s name, fingers digging deep gouges into Sho’s shoulder as his world narrows to Sho.  
  
Sho. His alpha. His protector. His lover. His companion.  
  
His alpha, who retracts his teeth only to immediately biting hard once again to assert his dominance, hips grinding into Jun. Jun keened in response, eyes fluttering shut as Sho’s engorged cock nudged against that one perfect spot and _fuckfuckfuck_ \- his body shudders in the most electrifying orgasm he’s ever experienced.  
  
And he falls.  
  
\--  
When Jun comes to awareness, in an undeterminable amount of time later, his breath stutters at the undeniable fullness in his ass. He’s on his side, his body achy, but for once, he doesn’t feel like he’s burning from his heat anymore.  
  
“You’re awake.” Sho’s low voice came from behind him, and Jun registers the large hand slowly stroking his hip, hot breath near his ear. Jun sharply inhales, and then moans when he realizes that he’s practically swathed in the alpha’s scent. “You were out for nearly fifteen minutes.”  
  
Jun whimpered, feeling his limp cock twitch at the overwhelming scent.  
  
He must have released more slick, because the next time Sho adjusted himself to wrap his muscular arms around Jun in a spoon, the obscene squelch as Sho’s cock (and the knot, fuck, that amazing knot, Jun mewled) shifted in Jun prompts a ragged moan from Sho.  
  
Jun whimpers at the amazing fullness, and then blushed as Sho pressed a soft kiss against the aching bonding mark on Jun’s neck. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Achy.” The words come out raspy, and Jun wondered when did he lose his voice. He cleared it, and repeated his answer. He purred when Sho’s arms wrapped more tightly around him.  
  
“Good achy? Did I hurt you anywhere?” Sho’s voice is tinged in concern, but hitching at the end. Jun moans at the sensation of warmth as Sho comes in him again, knot clearly not going to dissipate anytime soon, although feeling as though it had shrunk just slightly. Nonetheless, Jun felt so full, fuck.  
  
Jun cannot help but slur, feeling his cock start to swell lightly again. “So so good.” He moaned. The back of his neck prickled at the familiar sensation of heat, and Jun feels his body warm. This time, he feels no fear he loses himself to the sensation of the heat, simply whimpering an “Alpha” – and Sho knows instantly what he needs, what he wants, what Sho will give him and what Jun will take.  
  
“That’s right, Jun. I’ll take care of you from now on.” Sho presses out as an arm lifts one of Jun’s legs, and the alpha thrusts in roughly, unable to pull out completely with the bulge of his knot still catching at Jun’s rim.  
  
Jun says nothing, simply mewling and throwing his head back as he returns Sho’s pace, begging for more.  
  
He couldn’t remember when anything felt better, and didn’t intend to.  
  
\--  
“Well, look what the cat dragged in.” Came Nino’s sharp drawl when the newly bonded pair entered the green room five days later, focus sliding from his Nintendo console to rake up and down Jun’s appearance.  
  
Despite the yellow mottled markings that could only be healing bruises, Jun looked like he was glowing in health, especially when Sho slipped his arm around Jun’s waist and pressed a kiss against the omega’s temple. Pursing his lips, Nino decided to mess with the pair. “You both look like you were in a fistfight with each other.” He comments flatly, then smirks. “Or tongue fight. Which was it?”  
  
“Maybe a swordfight would be more accurate.” Aiba chirped from next to Ohno, the two bent over Ohno’s newest fishing magazine. Next to him, the grand alpha snorts at the poor joke.  
  
Jun pushed Sho onto the couch next to Nino and promptly deposited himself on Sho’s lap, then leaning into Nino’s space with a mischievous glance. “It was more like 96 hours of excellent fuc—“  
  
“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!” Nino cried, scooting away from Jun – the last thing he wanted to hear was innocent Jun losing his (dear god, was Nino actually hearing himself think?) purity to Sho. Jun laughed at the response, before snuggling right up against Sho.  
  
“You’re the one who started it, Kazu.” Ohno helpfully added, earning a death glare from his bond-mate. “You look good, though, Jun, Sho.” He smiled at the couple, closing the magazine and pulling Aiba along with him as he stuffed himself and the beta next to Nino. The omega grunted unhappily since there really wasn’t enough space for 4 grown men (4 and not 5 because Jun was on Sho’s lap), but settled for nosing Ohno’s cheek. “Congratulations.”  
  
Sho, who hadn’t said anything since he came in, nods his thanks and instinctively buries his nose into the crook of Jun’s shoulder. “Thank you for helping.” Sho murmurs, voice muffled by Jun’s skin. “All of you. Thank you.” Jun found the alpha’s shyness (or was it just tiredness from the amount of sex they had in the last few days) heartwarming, and reached to kiss the top of the alpha’s hair.  
  
Then, with swift tug, Jun pulled Nino into a hug, who had a tag along bond-mate and clingy beta who immediately latched onto the pair (much to Sho’s dismay).  
Jun had his alpha and he had his pack. He honestly couldn’t feel any luckier. 


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //This chapter is smut heavy, so.... you have been warned lol.

_Hour 19_

“Jun, baby, let me get you something to drink first.”

Jun whines, fingers digging into Sho’s bicep, thereby preventing the alpha from leaving the bedroom.  
From his glazed eyes, it is apparent that he can barely register Sho’s pleading, especially when all Jun wants right then is his alpha in him and with him and not far away.

“Jun...” Sho sighs, warm fingers prying the omega’s fingers from his skin. Turning around, he reaches down to embrace the squirming omega. Jun’s an extremely pretty shade of pink, especially flushed around his cheeks, neck and down his chest. The omega was covered in a sheen of sweat, precome already smearing over his belly despite Sho’s concerted effort to clean Jun up when he’s out of the rut. From the intensifying scent of heat pheromones rising in the air, Sho finds no trouble in recognizing it as a sign of the next wave of heat.

As much as he wants to satisfy Jun’s heat and thoroughly fuck the omega senseless, he really didn’t want Jun to pass out from dehydration – goodness knows how many times Jun has come in the past twenty hours. While Sho is certain that omega physiology allows them to cope with at least five days of little sustenance and liquids, it’s obvious that Jun’s flagging, still unused to the exertion after the six-month break. Seeing that he is barely able to pull himself up from the bed to grab on to Sho, the alpha decides that he’s not going to risk it, especially when his mind is (somewhat) clear.

“Alpha. I want...” Jun mewls, pressing himself to Sho’s bare chest and immediately latching his mouth onto Sho’s bond mark to suck on the bruise. She hisses at the pain the action brings, but makes no motion to pull away, only reaching up to stroke Jun’s hair in a comforting gesture.

Sho debates what to do – if he wants to leave the room momentarily to grab Jun a glass of anything, he’d need to do it soon, especially before Jun’s pheromones drive whatever lucidity he has right now away with primal need to fuck Jun into the mattress. Judging from the heat that is pooling in his nether regions, he doesn’t have a lot of time before that would happen, not with Jun mouthing his neck like he wants to eat Sho. “Jun, it’ll only take less than a minute. And then I’ll be back.”

Jun whines again, although this time, he accompanies it with a harsh bite to Sho’s bonding neck instead, and this one really hurts.

Cursing, Sho firmly tugs onto Jun’s hair to free his neck, growling at the audacity of Jun to bite him in complaint when Sho’s only trying to take care of him. Jun immediately mewls in apology, baring his own bond mark at the alpha, although his body still slowly rubbing itself along Sho’s.

“’m hot, alpha.” Jun murmurs, dazed eyes locking onto to the alpha’s rapidly darkening ones.

Deciding that Jun’s (and by extension, his) horniness can wait for a few minutes, Sho manages to pull away from Jun’s sensual rubbing and seizes Jun’s hands by the wrists before they can pull him back. Emitting a thick dose of alpha pheromones, he watches as the omega immediately stills, although his hips jerk in arousal.

“Give me a minute. Exactly a minute, Jun.”

Jun whimpers unhappily, and the sound almost tugs Sho back to bed. “I-I need...”

“I know what you need, Jun. Just wait for a minute, alright? Stay in bed.”

Jun whines unhappily, but retracts his hand away from Sho with a pout only to grab Sho’s pillow and bury his nose into it.

Sho makes haste to the kitchen, fully aware that he doesn’t have a lot of time to do what he needs to do before Jun requires sex again, and Sho doesn’t want to keep him waiting. Pouring a glass of water from the fridge (Sho made a mental note that next time, it’ll be easier to keep bottles of water and food in the room. That way, he doesn’t have to leave Jun for too long), Sho decides that it would probably ideal if he got Jun to eat something as well... he is sure he had some crackers in the cabinet.

Settling some on the counter, he reaches for the cup and...

“Didn’t I tell you to stay in bed?” Sho’s growl dies into a loud groan, quickly placing the cup of water down before he dropped it, especially when Jun had reached down to grip Sho’s half erect cock in his hot palm and stroke firmly. Jun unapologetically leans forward to press his own cock against Sho’s and tugs.

Jun moans at the sensation, and Sho firmly clutches onto Jun’s elbows to keep himself and Jun from staggering at the intense jolt of pleasure. “To-too hot, alpha. Want you in me. Please.” Jun begs, his free hand tugging Sho’s wrist to lead it to Jun’s gaping entrance, wet and dripping slick and Sho’s come.

Sho wastes no time into pressing three fingers into Jun, probing fingers finding the swollen prostate gland easily and pressing on it firmly to earn a strangled wail from the omega.

“You needy little thing, aren’t you?” Sho growls lowly, burying his nose into Jun’s hair when Jun’s knees buckle at the pleasurable pressure. When Jun moans loudly, Sho has to stop himself from burying himself right into the needy omega. “Turn around.”

Pressing the rim of the cup against Jun’s lips, Sho presses Jun’s nape forcefully, relishing in the gasp it earns. “Drink, and then I’ll fuck you hard.”

Jun’s clearly too far into his own desperate need to have Sho in him, for he obediently swallows every drop of water that is tipped into his mouth. He barely waits for Sho to replace the empty cup onto counter, immediately slinging his arms around the alpha’s neck and grinding his naked body against the obvious erection Sho was sporting.

Groaning at the slick dripping from Jun’s hole onto Sho’s hip, the alpha roughly turns Jun around, growling demandingly at the omega. “Hold on to the counter.”

Jun moans at the command, reaching onto the other edge of the kitchen counter to present his entrance to Sho tantalizingly.

“You want me, baby?” Sho drawls, pressing a teasing finger against the reddened entrance. When he applied the lightest of pressure along the rim, Jun let out a strangled moan, and a dribble of Sho’s come trickled out.

Fuck. Sho groans at the sight, pressing harder, eyes glued to the sight of more sticky cum coming out. Jun is so full with Sho’s come, it’s dripping out of him in such rivulets that Sho just wants to taste.

“God... yes. In me, alpha.”

“I’ll be in you, alright.” Sho shushes the soft begging whimper Jun releases at his words. Without uttering any additional warning, Sho plunges his tongue into the leaking orifice, smirking at the sharp shout of pleasure it earns him from Jun. Swirling his tongue in the channel of clenching muscles, Sho cannot help but groan at the salty bitter taste of himself mixed with Jun’s sweet slick, heat pheromones driving his mind into lust-soaked shreds.

Jun’s legs trembles, and the scent of heat sharpens as Sho reaches around Jun’s hip to circle the omega’s straining erection.

“P-please.” Jun babbles incomprehensibly. “I want you NOW.”

“Shh.” Sho softly croons. “I’ll take you soon, Jun. After all...” He forces his cock into Jun suddenly, smiling at the strangled whine Jun gives him. “you said you needed me, didn’t you?”

Jun keens in response, and Sho immediately takes up a brutal rhythm, driving Jun against the kitchen counter and pulling a string of curses and sobs from the omega.

“Does it feel good, Jun?”

“So fucking good, alpha!” Jun cries out – Sho is not being gentle at all, and with every thrust inwards, Jun is pushed forward along the countertop, the cold marble against nipples simply adding to the pleasure and hotness of it all.

The whole thing is so hot that Sho feels like he can’t breathe, but he knows that Jun feels the same... and that Jun wants more.

He needs Sho.

And Sho will give it to him.

“Impatient little omega, I told you to stay in bed, didn’t I?” Sho grunts as he pounds into Jun with each word.

Jun’s back arches, and sweat and drool smear onto the marble countertop. So good, is all Jun can think of right now.

“So hot, alpha. So good.” He babbles, and then Sho rolls his hips to force the beginnings of a knot into him, and Jun screams.

Sho leans forward, his lucidity being quickly replaced by primal desire to fuck and breed and mate. Biting Jun’s nape hard, he exhales onto the skin, and grunts as he feels his knot start to expand slowly, signalling the oncoming tsunami of pleasure about to overwhelm the two of them.

The smell of Jun’s come against the side of the countertop is sufficient to drive Sho insane.

“So good? Then take it all, Jun. Take it.”

_Hour 39_  
“Just like that, sweetheart.” Sho hisses, eyes glued to the omega on top of him. Jun was sunk down all the way to the hilt, eyes wide and glazed, but so open as Jun stares at his alpha in vulnerable pleasure. They were nearly reaching the end of Jun’s heat – somewhat its end, but the intervals between their fucks were increasing, with Jun generally being more pliant and relaxed rather than desperate and needy.

Sho’s not too sure which he prefers, but watching Jun bare his neck and chest at Sho, all marked beautifully with bruises made by Sho’s, bottom lip caught between his teeth in concentration as he sinks down into Sho... the sight is so passionate and gorgeous, even without the desperate neediness. It only adds to the sensuality of the scene, and Sho wonder what their first time (out of Jun’s heat) would be like.

Well, doesn’t matter for now – he can decide after, when he was less distracted by Jun’s warmness surrounding his hard arousal. Definitely when he is less distracted.

Jun is releasing soft sounds of pleasure in response to their rocking, body flushed a soft pink and hard cock leaking copious amount of precome as he works himself fast and hard on the alpha’s cock. Meanwhile, Sho simply grips Jun’s hips to support the undulating motion, his upper body propped up against the headboard to let him admire his bond-mate properly.

“Feel so good, alpha.” Jun moans when Sho plants his feet onto the mattress and bends his leg, shifting the omega slightly with his movements. The adjusted position means that Sho can easily thrust up and deep into Jun, and that Jun can easily lean against the alpha’s hard thighs, which he does so immediately, leaning back slightly and grinding down feverishly.

“Yeah, sweetheart? Take what you want baby.” Sho crooned, eyes fixated on to the pretty picture Jun made; What Sho really wants to do is flip the omega over and take Jun thoroughly until the omega screams, but Sho is certain he can do that from his position right here. Not to mention, he can do that once he makes Jun come once.

“Such a good omega, Jun.”

Jun jerks at the words, a pleased mewl escaping him – he was clearly affected by Sho’s praise, and Sho cannot help but smirk: he’ll be able to use that information in the future. “Look at you, so pretty like that. Can you hear yourself, baby? So slick, so wet for me.”

Reaching behind Jun, Sho carefully circled the edge of Jun’s slick entrance, groaning at feel of his hard cock sinking in and out of Jun. Jun was releasing so much slick that there was an unmistakable squelch with every motion he made, rendering the atmosphere of the room almost obscene – pants and moans and soft groans, accompanied with the filthy wet sound of slick skin meeting skin when Jun’s ass met Sho’s hips.

A choked groan escapes Jun at the action, suddenly unable to support himself as he falls forward to clutch at Sho’s shoulders at the touch. “N-ngh, a-alpha.”  
Taking over Jun’s faltered pace, Sho starts to buck upwards, free hand firmly gripping Jun’s hip to pull Jun down with every thrust upwards. His other fingers do not halt in their light caresses around Jun’s sensitized entrance, and Sho wonders, as Jun clenches around his cock in the most delightful manner, if he could fit a finger alongside his cock.

Well, he could try – given how much slick was coating his hand (hand, not just fingers), Sho is confident that there shouldn’t be too much trouble. Slowing down his thrusting, Sho soothes the indignant whine that Jun makes at the slower motion, and firmly presses along the rim where he is buried in Jun.  
Jun lets out a gasp at the motion, and stills instantly, somehow understanding what Sho was intending to do.

With that, Sho takes the opportunity to slowly force the tip of his finger in alongside his straining erection, groaning at the extreme hot tightness hugging his appendage(s). “So tight, Jun.” He murmurs into Jun’s ear, the omega quietly moaning at the increased fullness, breathing hot sticky air into Sho’s shoulder.  
“So full, Alpha.” Jun whimpers, and with face still hiding in the crook of Sho’s shoulder, he begins to grind down Sho’s cock and finger, tongue lapping at Sho’s bruised bonding mark.

Sho curses at the action – Jun is so hot like that. Pressing a soft kiss again Jun’s hair, he has to breathe in deeply to control himself; fairly counterintuitive, given how thick the air was with Jun’s heat pheromones and Sho’s dominance pheromones soaking the air.

“Full? Think you can fit another one of my fingers in you, Jun?” Sho teases, gripping Jun’s rocking hips to still it momentarily, middle finger slipping out (and fuck it’s drenched in slick) to join his index finger in pressing firmly against the edge where Jun’s entrance is just stretched so open for Sho’s cock. Jun chokes at the pressure, hands digging into Sho’s bicep and then shoulders and wherever he can reach.

Sho presses even harder, and Jun wails. “Answer me.”

“F-fuck! Please.” Jun is sobbing now, hips jerking in search of that additional fullness but not being able to with Sho’s firm grip on his hip. “Please please please.”

His face is mess, with tears and drool and sweat leaving the omega such an amazing sight, Sho needs to stop himself from coming at that face. Deciding to give in to the omega’s wishes, he slowly – oh so slowly – presses the two fingers in, still controlling Jun’s bucking hips to stop Jun from hurting himself by going too fast.

By the time his fingers are fully buried alongside his hard cock, Jun is a mess of begging and keens, torso lying limply on Sho’s chest and face resting limply on the headboard next to Sho’s head.

Seeing the wrecked face, the alpha cannot help it, and releases Jun’s hip to latch onto his hair instead, gripping it tightly enough to not hurt, but enough to pull Jun’s face closer to his and laving a wide lick up the side of his face, cleaning the salty tears and drool. “Such a good omega, look at you, so hot and tight but so open for me, aren’t you, baby? Tell me how it feels, Jun.”

“I-“ Jun’s stumbling over his words in delirium, eyes fluttering uncontrollably. His breaths are coming out in wheezing keens.

“Tell me how it feels.” Sho orders, feeling his control right at the edge of snapping. The sounds they were both making, the tight heat clenching around his cock and fingers around Jun, who is so tight but open around him all at the same time. Once he hears Jun’s answer – and he needs to hear this – he’s going to flip Jun and knot him so hard, Jun’s going to scream for him.

Jun sobs, and Sho can feel the base of his cock just slightly starting to swell with his knot near his fingers. “Tell me!” Sho growls, and snaps his cock deep and into Jun.

“S-so, so good! A-ah-alpha. So big and full in me. S-so g-gooo-Ah!” Jun lets out a soft scream as Sho removes himself from Jun entirely and flips Jun onto his stomach, large hands reaching up to tug Jun’s hips into the air to present itself. Almost instinctively, Jun gets onto his knees and elbows, whining unintelligibly for Sho’s to re-enter him and fill up the gaping emptiness.

Hearing the impatient whine, and too strung up to be patient with Jun, Sho reenters Jun in one sharp thrust forward, the omega throwing his head back in a staggered moan at the filling sensation and shaking lightly on his hands.

Sho retracts once, and then slams right back in, the force of his thrust so hard that the entire bed shifts to slam against the wall. “You’re mine. Say you are mine, omega.” Sho bends down to firmly tug Jun’s hair, pulling his head up and roughly nuzzling the bruised bond mark.

When Jun is only able to manage a strangled whine, Sho roughly pounds into him; “Say. it.” He punctuates the two words with a hard slam – hard enough to knock Jun onto the bed, body only held up by Sho’s cock in him, sobbing in delirious pleasure.

“Yours! Only yours.”

Sho can only growl at the words, feeling the expanding knot. He was so close, so close to knotting and locking into Jun but he wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear Jun beg, despite having heard his bond-mate do so for the past day and a half already. “What do you need?”

A scream of pleasure when the knot gets caught at the edge of Jun’s oversensitive rim – then, Jun manages to turn his head slightly to look at Sho, whispering, “your knot in me, alpha.”

It’s his face that really pushes Sho off the edge; Jun’s beautiful face, covered in streaks of tears and snot and slick trailing from his hair to his neck from Sho’s previous teasing. Eyes glassy – face a blotchy red...

_Beautiful_. Is Sho’s thought as he forces his knot into Jun and pumps his seed in him, feeling Jun moan weakly as he releases onto the already soaked sheets.

_So fucking beautiful._  
  


_Hour 60_

He’s sticky. And sore. But for once, the ache isn’t a bone-breaking one, and Jun feels good. Sated. A quickly swivel to the electronic clock on the side table tells Jun it’s been over forty eight hours.

The overwhelming burning sensation is finally gone, only leaving behind that achiness everywhere and especially between his legs and his neck where Sho bit him repeatedly... well, given how good it felt to have Sho in him, Jun doesn’t mind. He definitely doesn’t mind at all.

Jun feels far more lucid than he ever has been after one of his heats – that is good, of course. Excellent, if anything, but as he weakly sits up with the intention to find water because his throat was burning, the wash of nausea and dizziness that passes over him makes him wonder if being awake is the best thing to do.

He falls back onto the bed with a jerky moan, closing his eyes to settle his dizziness. The nausea greatly decreases once he’s not moving, but Jun still wants water, his head swimming from dehydration.

There is a soft sound next to him, and a warm palm presses against his forehead. “Jun? Are you alright?” Sho’s voice is still sleep-tinged, but sounds concerned as a nose slips down to rest against Jun’s bonding mark. His scent sharpens around Jun when the omega whimpers.

“...Thirsty.” Jun manages out.

He feels the bed being displaced, and opens his eyes briefly to see the blur of Sho’s naked body exiting the room. Jun doesn’t have to wait too long, eyes slipping shut only a moment before he can scent out Sho’s re-entrance into the room. A straw is put to his lips, and a muscular arm eases behind his neck to support Jun’s head.

A comforting rumble encourages Jun to take several full pulls of whatever drink it is – to his surprise, his tongue meets cold sweetness. Huh. Apple juice.

His head feeling far clearer, Jun pushes the straw away and immediately reaches out for Sho, his body practically thrumming with need to be near the alpha – not for sex, no, but for contact. Sho quickly acquiesces, settling down the glass by the bedside before slipping into bed and pulling the omega into his arms, rumbling in reassurance.

Jun melts into Sho’s arms immediately, nuzzling into the crook of Sho’s shoulder. He sighs in contentment. So this is what it feels like to be bonded.

“If you’re up for it, do you want to take a bath?” Sho asks eventually, pressing a soft kiss to Jun’s hair. “You’ll be more comfortable that way.” As he says this, Jun realizes how uncomfortably sticky he is, especially between his legs where Sho’s come had dried. He flushes – oh they had a lot of sex in the past forty-eight hours, didn’t they? Jun vaguely recalls being woken up intermittently to be given water and crackers by Sho, but the memories itself were extremely fuzzy.

On one hand, Jun really wants a bath, but on the other hand, he really doesn’t want to move away from Sho.

Sensing the squirming body on top of him, Sho makes a questioning sound. “Jun?”

Jun pouts into Sho’s skin, knowing the alpha can’t see him. “I want to but...I don’t want to move.” He whispers, feeling embarrassed at the admission.  
Sho’s body shakes as he chuckles, large hands kneading the knots that are Jun’s muscles. Jun moans at the massage, body turning limp as Sho’s warm hands eases even aches Jun wasn’t aware off. “I can join you in the tub. Just give me a few minutes to change the sheets first? I think you’ll appreciate it.”

Jun barely registers the words, simply nodding and purring agreeably. As long as he gets Sho, he’s okay with i— he yelps when Sho suddenly sits up, pulling him with him, and promptly carries him to the bathroom, sitting him on the toilet and pressing a kiss on his forehead. Jun can only stare wide-eyed at the attention, a bright flush on his cheeks.

Even prior to the heat, Sho never showered him this much attention.

Jun likes it. He likes it a lot.

Especially when Sho is a bending over the faucets to adjust the temperature and Jun has a perfect view of his lovely, perky ass, and the alpha’s back – his hard, toned back that just ripples when Sho moves and are those scratch marks? The next thing he knows, Jun had reached out to lightly caress the scratches, earning a hiss from Sho, who turns around to look at him with a questioning look.

“Did I do that?”

He pouts when Sho promptly bursts out laughing. “Yes, Jun, you did. Who else would have done it?” Just as he says this, Jun suddenly realizes that Sho is practically littered in bruises and scratch marks, and Jun finds himself gaping as his fingers slide down to trace a line down Sho’s chest. When he looks up, Sho is throwing him such an intense look, Jun is certain if he wasn’t spent from the two days of non-stop sex, he’d get hard just from that look.

“Perhaps,” Sho murmurs darkly, eyes dark with an expression Jun’s unsure on how to read, “once you’re done with admiring the marks you left on me, you should take a good look at yourself, Jun.”

Jun cocks his head in confusion, and follows Sho’s lustful gaze down.

Oh.

If he thought Sho looks bad with all the bite marks and bruises... he must look as though he was just in a brawl – a very highly sexualised, pleasurable brawl, but a brawl nonetheless. Jun ignores the feeling of impending horror from what the rest of the band would say when they see, instead, feeling himself flush in satisfaction, especially at the sight of -are those bruises left by fingers!? – bruises dotting his hips, and at the sight of bite marks along his inner thigh.

It feels strangely... good, to be marked.

The smell of cypress and lavender drags Jun out of his thoughts.

“I’m going to air the room and change the sheets first. Do you need any help getting into the tub?”

Jun shakes his head, hand distractedly gesturing for the door. He has bite marks on his arms as well. Taking advantage of the empty bathroom, Jun decides to wash up first, after which, simply settling for staring at himself and trying to get a good look at his back. If his front is this marked, Jun just has to see what his back looks like; and the back of his thighs.

And his neck...

Sure, it felt sore as hell, but Jun isn’t expecting it to be that raw and purple. He isn’t sure if a bucket load of concealer would be able to conceal the bonding bite, honestly. Lightly fingering the nearly broken skin, Jun does recall that Sho’s neck look fairly well bitten as well.

Hot arms wrap around his waist as Sho comes up behind in and rests his chin on Jun’s shoulder, eyes meeting the omega’s in the mirror.

Well, don’t they look like a sight...

A very hot, well fucked sight, but a sight, nonetheless.

“You’re so gorgeous, well-marked like this.” Sho whispers into his ear. The smug satisfaction in Sho’s voice does not escape Jun, and the omega promptly blushes. “Marked by me. Mine.”

“S-Sho!” Jun stammers, this time blushing a full pink. Pursing his lips when the alpha chuckles in his discomfort, Jun pinches a clear love bite on Sho’s wrist. “As though you aren’t equally covered in my bite marks either.”

Sho yelps in surprise, but nuzzles into Jun’s hair with a smile. “I love being covered in your bite marks, it just means I’m yours; just like how you are mine.”

Jun cannot help but feel touched by the statement, turning around to loop his arms around Sho’s neck and pressing a trail of gentle kisses along the alpha’s jaw to his lips. He belongs to someone... he belongs to Sho. He really likes that idea. He loves the idea, if anything. A companion, a partner for... for as long as he gets with this man.

In retrospect, Jun wonders if they rushed into it, but they had known each other for years, and especially in the last few months, they had gotten so close over dinners and unplanned sleepovers that Jun can’t help but think that this is it. This is who he wants to be with.

“Come’ere.” Sho murmurs into Jun’s hair, before lightly tugging him over to the tub. There was light steam floating over the top of the more-hot-than-warm water, covered with a slight sheen of oil. Stepping into the water, Sho hums lightly at the temperature before helping the still wobbly omega into it with him. It doesn’t take them long to get settled in a comfortable position, Jun’s back against Sho’s chest and legs between Sho’s. Jun tries to ignore the fact that Sho’s flaccid cock is resting extremely very near his ass, and for once, is successful, with the warm waters and calming scent soothing his aching muscles.

“This is an awful way to get clean, you know that right?” Jun murmurs after a while, head feeling a bit groggy from the cloud of warm and alpha scent surrounding him. Sho’s hands are softly rubbing circles into Jun’s hip, occasionally rising up caress Jun’s ribs and chest, or down to sweep tentalizing hot trails down his inner thigh.

“Hmm?”

“You’re... you’re going to make me feel horny again.” Jun moans, turning slightly to wrap his arm around Sho’s neck and nuzzle into the alpha’s hair. The action causes him to wriggle against Sho’s body, and immediately, the alpha lets out a husky laugh, circling the omega’s waist in a possessive motion.

“You’re the one wriggling on top of me, baby.”

“Your hands.” Jun hisses when Sho softly massages his thighs, gently parting Jun’s legs to reach for the omega’s slowly hardening cock.

“What about them?” Sho teases, slowly bringing Jun’s cock up to full hardness with gentle pumping motions. Underneath Jun, the omega registered Sho’s hardening cock so close to his, frankly speaking, sore entrance. Jun had initially feared that once the haze of his heat disappeared, their relationship would descend to awkwardness, but given the case that is right now... those fears were unnecessary.

“I’m really sore.” Jun whines, but softly rocks his pelvis against the hard arousal under him. Sho freezes.

“Shall I stop? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Even as he says this, however, Jun is already slowly rubbing his entrance against Sho’s cock, causing Sho to moan aloud at the motion. “J-Jun, I really don’t want to hurt you any mo—“ Sho gets cut off when the edge of Jun’s rim catches onto his now fully hard cock, opening still open and relaxed, and not to mention slick from their previous nights of fucking, and the water around them. Granted, it would be easier if Jun was leaking slick – then Sho would have no worries that he would be hurting Jun, but...

“Don’t stop please.” Jun softly begs into Sho’s ear, tipping his head back against Sho’s shoulder and guiding Sho’s hands to his hip. “I, I think I’m still open from last night.”

“Are you sure?” Sho presses.

“I want you. Won’t you show me how much you want me too, Sho?”  
\--  
The words spurs Sho into languid action – with one arm, Sho props one of Jun’s legs up with his elbow and reaches down to insert a finger into Jun’s still – as Jun correctly described- open hole and muffles his groan into Jun’s hair when he feels how slick Jun is still from his come. It probably isn’t slick enough, but with the water around them, Sho is certain there would be enough lubrication to bring both to completion.  
  


Jun moans softly at the insertion, as well as how exposed he was right then, with Sho holding his leg up into the air. It was so hot.

Sensing Jun’s eagerness, Sho holds the base of his cock with one hand and nuzzles Jun’s ear in encouragement for him to take Sho’s cock at his own pace.  
Still unsure of himself, now that Jun is fully aware of himself and Sho, he slowly sinks into the stiff, hot organ that was Sho, groaning at the fullness – it was hard to fully savour Sho when he was delirious with need, but now that they were both conscious and lucid, Jun couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by hot hot and big Sho is in him, fully stretching him and pressing at all the right spots.

“Good, sweetheart?” Sho breaths hotly into Jun’s ear, holding his hips still despite the need to thrust into that brilliant, tight heat.

Jun nods with a moan, arms around Sho’s shoulders tightening as Sho shifts his free palm to Jun’s hip, beginning their slow dance of Sho slowly entering and exiting Jun in gently but so overwhelmingly powerful thrusts; Jun is unable to say anything besides release soft pants into Sho’s ear.

Their pace was far different from the almost-mindless, ruthless fucking they had been doing for the past few days. It was gentle, Sho responding to Jun’s soft sounds of pleasure, but never rushing, the two simply taking their time in appreciating each other’s love.

When Sho shifts Jun lightly to fold his leg even further up against his chest, Jun is unable to help the loud moan that escapes him when Sho’s cock hits him right at his overworked prostate.

“Right there, Jun?” Sho teases softly. Despite his tone, he finds the entire atmosphere very difficult to breathe in – not because of the steam (although it made him wonder what a sight they made), but because this is not fucking. This is just them making slow, passionate, love with patience for as long as they wanted, just slowly savouring their bodies.

A pleased whimper escapes Jun, and Sho suddenly feels the great desire to see Jun’s face as he takes him – how beautiful it would be to see Jun’s face as he brings him into his first orgasm with Jun outside heat, and how gorgeous Jun would be as he crests in this slow fucking they are doing.

Making that swift decision, Sho lowers Jun’s leg and removes himself from Jun, shushing the whine that escapes Jun. “I want to move this to the bed.” He explains, as he pulls the bath plug to drain the water and grabs the nearest, fluffiest towel he has and had set out on the toilet cover. Gently (but also in slight haste) rubbing Jun dry, he tries to desperately ignore his own aching cock, taking the time to make sure Jun was fairly dry before repeating the process in a far more hurried manner with himself. Once done, he steered Jun back into the bedroom, now smelling less of sex with the windows ajar to air out the room.

Jun lets out a pleased sigh when his body meets dry, clean sheets, legs immediately spreading out in invitation for Sho. Not wasting anytime, Sho digs his drawer for the bottle of lube he had stashed in there, and slathers out a generous amount of his cock.

“Do we really need that?” Jun cocks his head in confusion.

“I don’t ever want to hurt you.” Sho explains, smiling at the flush the response earns. Slowly burying himself back between Jun’s legs and in him, Sho kisses Jun. “You’re too precious for me to ever want to hurt you.”

Jun finds himself near tearing up at the words, unsure of how to react as Sho presses his legs apart to take him slowly but at an even pace, eyes and expression so loving and filled with adoration, he cannot help but feel his heart swell at the action. Their pace is slow – gentle, but passionate, Sho responding in time to Jun’s pants and moans, releasing his own groans and grunts of pleasure to add to the beautiful cacophony of sounds in the room.

“I love you.” Sho groans when Jun clenches around his cock, the two feeling the pleasure build up simultaneously within them both in a orgasmic crest that simply threatened to overwhelm them both. Jun simply clutches onto Sho’s shoulder, unable to respond with words besides a sharp gasp when Sho’s thrusts become slightly more erratic.

“I-I’m going to come.” Jun whimpers, and feels Sho bury his head into his neck to press against the bond mark.

“With me, Jun. Come with me.” Sho moans as he sneaks a hand between their bodies, circling Jun’s erection and feeling his breath catch.

With complementary moans, Jun comes between their bellies the moment Sho tugs upward once, and Sho – either it was Jun’s clenching muscles around him or the sounds of Jun moaning or… it could have been anything, really – lets himself be swept away by the tide of pleasure.

Aware of Jun’s aching body and not wanting to fall onto Jun, Sho tiredly falls next to Jun, immediately pulling Jun closer to him, their breaths panting.

“We need another shower.” Jun complains later, when he had caught his breath. Next to him, Sho rolls his eyes and throws a leg over Jun’s hip, eyes half shut in exhaustion.

Despite seeing the truth in Jun’s words, he is tired – and post-coital cuddling is a must.

“Shut up. And sleep for a bit.” Sho mumbles into Jun’s hair, feeling the omega stutter in indignance, but saying or doing anything to stop Sho. “I love you.” Sho repeats softly, and Jun smiles lightly to himself.

“I love you too.”

[FIN]

 

 

 


End file.
